Sunrise of Every Tomorrow
by Anil Pheonix
Summary: Kisshu is sent to the blue planet alone for a reconnaissance mission to find the weakness of humans. Instead, he finds a hospitalized girl who refuses to take the needle. 6 Years later the TMM are her hero, & her best friend is their enemy. Please Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunrise of Every Tomorrow**

***Author's Note***

_Hi, I just thought I'd write this cute story, my friends thought it was cute, and it has sentimental meaning that pulls at my heart. I hope you enjoy this. I was originally going to call this story "Forgotten Friendship." but I talked it over with SwordTigerKitty and we decided that it wouldn't fit, there wouldn't be anything forgotten about this friendship your about to read now. Enjoy,_

_**Dedicated **__to all those ill friends and loved ones that are near to you._

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) Chapter One (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) **

_**Tantrums**_

It was heart wrenching, but yet he still couldn't find it in him to hate the boy, he took it better than he thought, letting go of his dislike for Massaya, Ichigo's boyfriend and even his love for her, because he knew she was happy with him, though he was happy for her, he still couldn't be happy. He'd just left them staring flapping in the wind.

He'd thanked her and asked for her hand one last time, he laughed; he'd even managed to steal another kiss before fading away, though it didn't satisfy him or make it happy like it used to, instead, his heart felt a pang of guilt and hurt and he didn't know why, or he didn't want to think why.

Now though, as he boarded the ship for their return trip home with the mew aqua, he felt sad, lonely, and torn, but the pain somehow was bittersweet, he felt like he disserved it he did it for a good reason, but the aftertaste was painful because he could have changed it.

It was time to go home, they've caused enough trouble here, _he'd _caused enough trouble, their world and Earth were both safe

Kisshu sighed, a strained sad expression crosses his face, his fingers danced around a ky-pad, buttons lit in reaction, as the ship repaired to leave the Earth's atmosphere, the engines screamed at a higher and higher pitch and as the light which came from the ship began to engulf the aircraft the beams which came trailed from the ship streaked behind it like the tail of a shooting star, shattering into lilies showered the group before shimmering away into nothing, A final goodbye…

He knew she was down there, somewhere, but his eyes dared not look, with all he'd done, he wondered why she was there to begin with, he'd leave it alone, he'd leave _her_ alone.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

"Kisshu? Kisshu! KisshuUUUUU!" It took a moment for him to register who'd called him, the twerp hovered in front of him, his face twisted into a grimace, he wasn't happy with him for being ignored longer than a minute.

"What?" Kisshu snapped, shoving the child aside, forcing Taruto to float a good distance into the ship's control room.

Taruto shook his head before getting back to his feet and screaming in tears about how Kisshu was being stupid and how he didn't want to leave.

He felt pity for Taruto, he knew the feeling all too well.

"Hay Taruto, you'll see her, didn't you promise her to come back for another gum drop?" He smiled, adjusting himself in the seat.

Taruto considered this and sat down too. "Yeah, but, I don't want her to cry, I wanna play, I wanna see her and, and..." He paused for a moment, thinking over what he'd just said. "I wanna take all her candy away and eat it _all by my self_!" He crossed his arms and looked out one of the black crystalline windows. It was quiet then after.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

As they traveled through space, Taruto fell asleep, whining on about his gum drop, and Pudding, he wouldn't admit it willingly, but Taruto wanted badly to see Pudding again, tease her and play.

Kisshu felt linked to that childish relationship a memory he was afraid to recall came to the forefront of his mind, but it was over now and soothed him, the good things anyway,

"Kisshu, don't you want to go back to Earth too?" Taruto murmured sleepily.

"I wish Taruto, but I can't…"

"Why can't you?" Taruto urged.

"Just go to sleep Taruto." Kisshu whispered.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) **

***Six Years Ago***

It was The General of Kisshu's planet and him. The two had been sent to observe Earth, the damage the humans had created, and their weaknesses. They wouldn't do anything to them just yet, that plan would come later unless the humans attacked first. The two of them drifted over Tokyo, observing the habits of the Human race.

It was curiosity that brought Kisshu to a tall white building, surrounded by many people, day in and day out, he occasionally peeked in windows to see people opening up a person, poking at them, this made him angry, but he was only there to observe.

_How could humans to such a mean thing to each other?_ Kisshu thought, he pouted, dressed in the white robes of his people He was only eight years old, and still his mother and father, and all those who had once been against children going on long and dangerous missions at his age, had sent him away with a vengeance, they wanted their planet more than his safety or happiness, at least that's what he'd thought.

It became apparent that the world, no the Universe was filled with greed and hatred, he hated the humans for making his people the way they were. He promised himself that the next person he saw he'd kill for their sake.

So he dove, aimed at a window, ready to kick it in and kill the stupid people inside. But he thought of all the other people who loved that person. He stopped himself, the blinds closed and most likely empty, He drifted about, window to window as the sun set.

He heard people talking, they couldn't see him spying but he listened.

"Is she going to be alright Doctor?" a frantic woman asked.

"It all depends, she won't take her medicine willingly, and she's injured three nurses with her tantrums. If we don't get something in her soon, she could die within the day."

"Doctor she is only five years old, can't you do something? Force the IV on her, make her take it," another man suggested.

"It makes no difference, even if we get one in her she rips it out and cries over the pain, I'm sorry for your troubles Mr. and Mrs. Hayashi. I know your are both working hard to pay for her well being. We will try our hardest to heal her. Come let us discuss our options in my office," The door closed and the room was silent.

Kisshu slid the window open further; he shoved the billowing curtains aside to reveal a smelly room, with small toys and games, colorful sticks and pictures. His eyes traced every detail, finally setting themselves on a lump shaking in the bed.

He walked over, pulling the thin sheet away.

There lay a small crying girl with brunette hair and pail skin, she looked thin and unhealthy.

"Why are you crying?" Kisshu asked.

The girl snapped up, looking as if she'd been slapped. Than thrashed and screamed, "I don't want a needle, I don't want a needle!"

It took a moment for her to realize, that nothing was touching her, nothing was poking her and the voice wasn't of that of an adult, but a curious child like herself.

She opened her eyes, staring at the strange boy.

"What...did you say?" her quiet shy voice stammered.

"Why are you crying?" Kisshu repeated, it was strange to him, that she was more interesting in what he'd said instead of what he was.

"I don't like the needles they stick in me, they hurt and are cold, and make you hurt after they stick it in you. The medicine is icky and makes me feel sicker." She mumbled.

This girl, to him, seemed like a spoiled brat, but he felt there was more to her than he could see. After she explained and was over her tears and wiped them away, she smiled and laughed.

"What's your name?" She seemed happy... this confused him, one moment tears, the next, smiles and laughter. He'd never seen such a quick change of character.

"My name?" He repeated, uncertain.

"Yep! My names Ko-neko, I don't like my name very much though, I don't have any friends and mommy and daddy and all the people here are mad at me. If what I have is supposed to make me go away that's fine," She pouted, her arms crossed stiffly.

"Go away?" he asked.

"My sickness is supposed to kill me if I don't take my medicine, I don't see why, nobody wants me," She pulled the sheet back over herself and hugged a stuffed rabbit.

"My names Kisshu. I like your name," He smiled.

"That's what everybody says before they tease me, take away my food to put it someplace high, through balls of string at me and say 'Come on neko, neko, neko! Get the string, get the food! You're a cat, go chase the yarn.' I'm not going back to school! I'm not going anywhere!" She cried, coughing, her breaths short.

"But I like you anyway, I won't make fun of you," He said, pulling back the sheet.

"Why not, huh?" she sat up and stuck out her tongue, her eyes were a bright green, catlike, it could be seen why she was named Ko-neko.

She stared, her tongue hanging out like a puppy, her eyes staring straight at him, the sun now out of her way, she could see why he wouldn't pick on her, or make fun of her. He was strange, unlike any of the boys she'd ever seen, or heard of. He had pointed ears, snow white skin, though somewhat discolored, but amber eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

"Okay," Ko-neko announced. Jumping up and bowing,"We'll be friends then and we can play." He blinked. He hadn't agreed to be friends with a four year old. He just wanted to know why she was in here.

He went over to the edge of the bed, looking at the clip board that hung there. It contained her age, name, and condition.

She had Chronic Bronchitis, if not treated her oxygen level could go down and kill her. She was nearing that. It was in the high fifties. Kisshu watched as she continued to cough and struggle to breath, she had a rubber transparent mask, that blew in oxygen, though something was missed, or she refused. She was obviously checked on by an occasional nurse, but they only looked in through the small window. And didn't see him.

"I won't be your friend if you don't take your medicine, and whatever they give you, even if it hurts you need to take it." Kisshu said, glaring.

She stared, her eyes wide and watery. She coughed for a while longer.

"Why...would you do that-" she coughed and hacked some more. Kisshu shoved her into bed and pushed the red cross button, he'd seen a grown up do it, it had to do something. A moment later a voice came from a device inside the railing of the bed.

"She can take her medicine now, and she won't fight it." Kisshu said. The person sighed and called a Mrs. Naomi to do the task, Ko-neko looked scared as she looked at the door, hearing footsteps approach. Kisshu vanished and reappeared in a cabinet, beneath him were several bags of small shirts and small outfits that probably belonged to the girl. He crouched down and remained quiet.

"How are you feeling dear," a soft voice was heard.

"You're not gonna hurt me, are you?" Ko-neko asked, fearful.

"No, dear, just give me your arm-"

"But I don't wanna needle!" Ko-neko protested.

"Here, I'll show you how I do it, I put this cold stuff on first to make your skin nice and tender, and then, oh wait! Look over there, is that your drawings?" Kisshu could see the woman was pointing to Ko-neko's drawings.

"Yes, I like to color," Ko-neko said, looking at her pride and joy of stick kittens and puppies, lollypop trees and squiggly grass.

"Tell me more about your drawings for me please?" Kisshu watches as the woman taped the strange item on her arm before attaching a tube with to the protrusion on the needle.

"I like butterflies, so I drew some, I like puppies and kitties, but I don't like my name because it means kitten," Ko-neko continued.

"Butterflies are pretty, oh look we're all done, there now, it didn't hurt now did it?" the woman smiled and Ko-neko looked confused.

"No, it feels okay," She smiled

"So dear, what made you want to take your medicine, hmm?" she smiled, taking out an object and took away the strange mask.

"Kisshu said that if I didn't take my medicine he wouldn't be my friend, and I want him to be my friend. So I did it to make him happy," She explained.

"Oh, and where is Kisshu now?" Naomi asked pleasantly.

"He was right there but then he went to hid," Ko-neko pointed to the end of her bed where Kisshu had been moments ago.

"Oh, I see. Well how about I pull out a futon and get him a pillow and blanket so you two can have a sleep over okay? I'll bring you some food and ice cream, okay?" she smiled again.

"Okay!" Ko-neko chirped.

"But while I'm gone I need you to breath in this okay? It's a breathing treatment for your lungs, it'll stop the coughs and make you breath better okay? Then you can tell me and Kisshu all about your drawings, will you do this for us?" Naomi held out the strange plastic device.

"Okay, I want Strawberry ice-cream, and Ramon please," Ko-neko smiled and took the treatment as instructed, waving goodbye to Naomi as she left to room.

"Alright, one order of Ramon soup and Strawberry ice-cream coming right up-"

"Wait don't forget Kisshu! He'll want to try some too," Ko-neko reminded.

"Ah, mustn't forget Kisshu, good girl, I'll be back in a bit." with that she waved and closed the door with a gentle hand, leaving the once fussy girl, happy and humming.

Kisshu shoved the door open, falling over a strap to one of the many bags. He smiled and climbed into the bed beside her, pulling up all her drawings and staring at them, contemplating each meaning.

"That one was from yesterday when the sun was bright and yellow," she said, as he'd stared at a picture with a yellow ball with trees and butterflies.

Kisshu held up his finger, "Don't talk 'till Mrs. Naomi comes back to turn it off, it'll make you better, you can tell me about these later. Okay?" He turned to her, feeling happy.

She smiled back as best she could with the mouthpiece between her teeth. And just gave him a hug, pulling him around the neck with the arm that wasn't bound to delicacy by the protruding needle.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

***Author's Note***

_Hope you guys like it so far, short chapter just starting and correcting a few things. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunrise of Every Tomorrow**

***Author's Note***

_Thank you all for reviewing and at least reading the story, it is very precious to my heart and I hope you will all enjoy this as time goes on._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. _

_Thank you._

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) **_**Chapter Two**_** (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

_**Promise Me**_

From that day forth Ko-neko didn't fuss over the pills or shots she had to endure, she just babbled on about Kisshu, while she knew he was hiding, out doing something he said was important and a secret he wouldn't tell her, she was hoping he was waiting outside to sneak back in through the window and talk to her some more.

The staff didn't know what to think of it, this girl, who had once fussed, cried, whined, kicked, screamed and yelled, about even being touched by a doctor, was now chattering on about happy things and what games her imaginary friend Kisshu had come up with that day.

"See, Kisshu-kun did that one, and than spilled the paints on my dress, but I think it looks prettier that way" Ko-neko babbled. Pointing an odd drawing of strange shapes and things Ko-neko explained to be space ships and extra terrestrials, though she sometimes called them elf angels.

Mrs. Naomi wasn't sure of all of her stories; she pitied the poor lonely child, believing her to have imagined a friend.

"Sweetie, we're gonna draw some blood okay, It'll only hurt a little," This always sent Ko-neko crying.

"No!" she pouted.

"We need to see how your body is taking the medicine," Naomi attempted.

"NO!" Ko-neko screamed.

"What's wrong?" a boy flew in through the open window, panic obvious in his large amber eyes.

Naomi stared, blinking at the strange child floating. He merely went over to Ko-neko and hugged her as she cried.

"She needs it to make you better," He eased, "You'll be okay."

"B-but I don't wanna," Ko-neko cried, grasping onto Kisshu's shirt.

"I know you don't wanna, just like I don't want to leave you alone all the time, but I know I have to." He explained.

Ko-neko cried some more, hugging Kisshu tighter around the neck, trying to calm her tears.

He looked at Mrs. Naomi, and smiled.

"Hey, I have a secret for you" He said happily. She looked up at him and smiled. She'd always wanted to share secrets with someone, just like all the kids at school did, but no one wanted to know what she had to say, it meant that he trusted her, and wanted to be her bestest friend in the entire world. So she sat still to listen.

"Okay." she said smiling and looking at him patiently. "But then I tell you mine okay?"

He nodded and leaned down and whispered things into her ear that made her laugh, but even that didn't stop the sharp pain in her arm, she squeaked, as the tears leaked and she bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying, because Kisshu-kun didn't like her crying and got mad sometimes.

Kisshu made Ko-neko look at him, he made faces and did cartwheels in the air to distract her, making her laugh again, and forget her pain, or even that there was someone else in the room other then the two of them.

After it was over Ko-neko held her aching arm, but it wasn't enough to make her cry now, because Kisshu was playing puppet show with their drawings.

"Thank you Sweetie, ...I assume you're the Kisshu we've been hearing about?" Mrs. Naomi smiled.

Kisshu merely smiled and bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet such a kind and generous nurse who's to care for my friend," Kisshu greeted

Naomi smiled back, "Would you like to help me take care of her? I need to bring another breathing treatment for her, would you like to carry her food? She doesn't eat often enough." She held the door open, waiting for a response.

He merely nodded, following her.

"Kisshu-kunn!" Ko-neko called, her voice worried, supriesed…

He went to her side, kissed her forehead and placed sheets of paper in front of her with crayons and markers. He turned on the T.V. To watch Tottoko Hamtaro ("Little Hamsters, Big Adventures")

"I'll be back soon," Kisshu whispered, "I'll even sneak in Ice Cream and Strawberries. Okay?" He winked, giving her a toothy smile before racing off again.

Ko-neko let go of Kisshu. "Okay," she said, engrossed deep within the troublesome hamsters cuteness. So much so she stared unblinking at the TV.

He wondered if she even knew he was going, however usually every time when he did think he had the chance to go and participate in his mission, she'd call him back and beg him to stay till she fell asleep.

He believed perhaps that she was only letting him go, under the promise of returning with the candied loot. Or rather, lots and lots of sweet things, that he would soon regret giving her, or sneaking in for that mater. He was the one to deal with her all hours of the night.

"It's Hamtaro time!

Whee! Yippie! Yeah!

Kushi-Kushi Ticky-Ticky

Hamtaro!

When we work together it's much better!

My best friend!

We like sunflower seeds. . .khrrmp khrrmp khrrmp.

My Ham-Hams!

If she heads for trouble, we won't let her!

Hamtaro!

Little Hamsters, Big Adventures!

Laura's gone to school, let's go to our Ham-Ham Clubhouse!

We can fix their troubles just be quiet as a mouse

Watch out for those cats you know they're smarter than you think

But if we work together we can make their plans sink!

Hamtaro!

Snoozer, Howdy, Penelope, Panda,

My best friends!

Oxnard, Bijou, Cappy, Maxwell

My Ham-Hams!

Dexter, Boss, Pashmina, Jingle

Hamtaro!

Little Hamsters, Big Adventures!

'scuse me while I work out, gotta run on my wheel

Hamtaro!

Hamtaro's here to help you!

Hamtaro!

Hamtaro's team is for you!"

He smiled closing the door as he listened to her excitedly sing along with the theme, closing the door gently behind him, watching the other nurses look at him and comment about how 'adorable' he was, it didn't matter, they didn't bother him and he was on a mission for ice-cream.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

Dr. Akira, Naomi's husband wondered why the girl would smile and giggle as the TV. replayed children's shows late at night, while he hoped to take her blood without incident, but something made her laugh in the corner of the room, and so he took it with great relief, his wife always talked of this girl, and how no other doctor, or nurse wanted her. Or rather didn't want to deal with her unusual behavior.

This puzzled him, she was a happy child now, getting better, slowly, but something was preventing her from making a quick recovery. Any other child would be in and out in three days, not three months.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

The rain was pouring the next day and Ko-neko slept 'till late afternoon, Kisshu waiting all the while for her to awaken. He recalled the times on his home planet, his loneliness, and the expectations the others had of him. He had to bring earth to its knees, but why?

Ko-neko was a good girl, nice and friendly, and she'd unknowingly truly become his best friend. At first, he didn't know why he cared for her life, perhaps it was because she wanted his friendship without condition, it could have been the fact that humans were a weaker species, illnesses that would kill them, and only give his people the symptoms of a mere cold. As far as they were now, he could probably hurt her, threaten her, but she'd still be his best friend, and he hurt when she cried, or when she worried, he did too.

He climbed into bed, leaving the window open to let the cool, wet air inside, he pulled the heated blankets over the both of them, before hugging her gently, then following after her in quiet slumber.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

Weeks passed and Ko-neko was well enough to wander the hospital, of course wheeled around, with Kisshu behind her, even though they weren't allowed, he'd wear a hat to cover his ears and race around the corridors, spaying what Ko-neko called 'spy' a game where they would eavesdrop on a random conversation and not get caught.

On occasion Mrs. Naomi would catch them and send them straight back, and other times Kisshu would sneak away alone and bring back trays of sweats.

Ko-neko was getting worse, all the running around was tiring on her small body.

"Kisshu you'll be my friend forever right?" she asked, staring at him, the sun at his back, she could only see his eyes. But something about them darkened.

"Yes." He replied. His voice cracked when he spoke, and he bowed his head on the sheets.

"Kisshu-kun, are you upset?" Ko-neko asked, sitting up. Concern on her face.

He looked up at her from over his arms and pushed her down. "Lay down." He ordered.

Ko-neko looked scared. She coughed and sobbed, attempting to hold back tears but they only served to make her worse and at risk for another relapse.

"No more crying!" Kisshu yelled, standing, knocking over the chair he'd been sitting on.

"But- Kisshu-kun..." She coughed some more, gasping for air.

"Stop it or you'll die." He said through gritted teeth.

The girl looked at him with her big eyes. "Are you mad at me Kisshu?" she asked, sipping water.

Kisshu looked away in response, his arms crossed. "No." he uttered coldly.

Ko-neko looked down at her glass, the crystal water catching the sunlight and sparkling as it splashed against the jeweled cup.

"I'm going away, for a long time." Kisshu murmured.

Ko-neko looked up, staring as if she'd been hit.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because...What I came here to do is finished. I have to go back home now." He sighed, staring out the window.

"Will you ever come back?" Ko-neko asked, teary eyed.

"Maybe." Kisshu's fists clenched.

"Will we be best friends-forever?" Ko-neko whispered.

Kisshu sighed. "Yes."

"I'll miss you Kisshu-kun." she whispered again.

"I want you to promise me something Ko-neko." Kisshu ignored her confession and looked at the sun his amber eyes staring wither with a piercing gaze

"What?" she set the glass aside and pulled a box from the side table drawer.

"Promise me, that you will live for every sunrise of every tomorrow, no matter how hard it is or what happens do you understand me!" Kisshu shouted, turning to face her, his amber eyes swaying pools of amber as his heart was taring and he strained to hold his emotions in.

"But Kisshu-kun…" Ko-neko began.

"Promise me!" Kisshu's face was maddened; his eyes glowed like they had never done so before, his body was ridged.

Ko-neko swallowed. "I promise..." She whispered,

Kisshu's body became limp, and he fell to his knees. His face blocked from her view.

"Good." He sighed, and looked up at her, and when he did his face was normal, but pained, and it seemed as if he were morning.

"Here." she held a box to him, it was all stars and moons on a deep blue sky, and he lifted the cover.

Inside lay all the projects they'd drawn, her attempt at writing in his language, his drawing of a monster, and many other things he'd given her, along with scribbles of her own and all the drawings she had done since before he had met her.

Included were photographs of them playing together, pictures that Mrs. Naomi had taken?

One particular image caught his eye.

It was a sleepy night he remembered, Ko-neko had laready fallen asleep, and he had took, he was in the shot his arms wrapped around her, the warm blanket over them, and he was smiling, his arms encasing her in a protective shield.

He turned it over.

"I will always be here." it read and showed the date in Naomi's handwriting.

"You can have them all, it's my present for you...so you don't forget me." Ko-neko smiled whipping tears from her glossy eyes.

"No, make more memories, your going to need this box...so when I see you again I can see all the things you've put in it to see how you've been doing. So we won't have to play catch up, make new best friends Ko-neko, and live..."

Kisshu disappeared as he told her his wishes for her, when Kisshu was gone it was oddly quiet, and lonely. She hadn't noticed it yet, but this would be the first day she would have to fight alone, to keep the premise she made to Kisshu, the first sunrise of every tomorrow.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

That was a day He'd wished he'd leave alone, he'd wished he hadn't come back. It would be better that way, he'd rather not know how she almost broke her promise.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

***Author's Note***

O_kay then, well the lyrics are from Hamtaro, you may or may not know the anime, it's still cute and a child's show, love it classic, great. _

_I hope that those who have sTarutoed will continue reading and that as time goes on I will gather other fans for this story._

_Sincerely, Kisshu's Ichigo. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunrise of Every Tomorrow**

***Author's Note***

_I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, and thanks to those who have reviewed, any kind of support is appreciated. _

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)Chapter Three (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

**Letters **

**-Osaka Japan-6 years later **

***Ko-neko***

_Dear Kisshu:_

_Today was nice, sunny and warm, just like the day you left. It was at sunset that day when I last saw you. The first night I had to fight alone. The next day and it was unusually quiet, because you always would weak me up and ask questions and be happy to tell me things, other times you would sit on the window and think, and tell me what you were thinking about, sometimes I didn't understand but I liked you to talk to me, so I didn't care. But that morning, I was scared, I had a nightmare that you'd died and left me alone forever. _

_But I woke up with a box at the end of my bed, it was moving so I didn't open it right away, but two eyes peeked out and looked at me, I pulled the cover off and there sat a white kitten with a pink nose, green eyes and a pretty red bow around it's neck and tail. Inside the box was a letter too. _

_It read. _

_A protector to stay with you till I come again, I found her in a bag, and though she needed a friend, I think she likes your name too. _

_Kisshu-Kun_

_This made me feel better, I at least knew you were alive, you left a mess on the table too, the coca was still warm, so I knew you left again later. It also meant you would come again someday. _

_I named the Kitty Yuki because she was white and her fur glittered like snow. _

_Since then I've made new friends. I've told them about you and their the first ones not to laugh, I've also decided to become a writer when I grow up, by that time I'd have written plenty of letters to you. I can make up stories and share them with you that way too, because I always had to tell you what my pictures said when I showed them to you. _

_I just couldn't figure out back then how to send these letters to you, _

_The first time I tried the mail man said he didn't know how to send letters to space, he had no way to do it, and where would it go after I got it up there, I think it would just get lost in a black hole and you would never get them. _

_I'm ten now, It's been six years, I think your fourteen or fifteen, but we're still friends right? _

_Oh yeah! There has been some strange stuff going on Kisshu-Kun, on the news today, something attacked the Zoo, and monsters were making a big mess, and then these girls with animal costumes appeared and called themselves the Tokyo Mew Mew. They've been showing up here and there, but people weren't sure about them. _

_Strange you know? _

_There are times I wish I was a Mew Mew. _

_Are the Mews friends of yours Kisshu-Kun? You were strange too. But even if they weren't friends, you still could be. _

_They could be aliens too. _

_I read this really interesting book my mama had, it was called Trapped Emotions Screaming Soul, and it was about a man who was tortured by scientists, and was scared, he couldn't show his wife he loved her anymore. Though because the eyes are a window into the soul of a person, she knew he still loved her because he was screaming it inside. _

_Anyway Inu-Ko is calling me, Oh, I never told you that since you left, and I turned six, I got a little sister to play with now. I'll introduce you when you get here. _

_Bye-Bye Kisshu, hugs and more hugs, your Ko-neko Chan. _

So from that day since her dearest friend left her Ko-neko religiously wrote a letter for everything she had done, telling him the first time she rode a bike, the first time she made a friend, and of course the day she left the hospital, only to go on about the things that were in her room, whenever she had a problem, all in hopes that she would see Kisshu-Kun, again.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) **

***Author's Note***

_I hope this does well, and Kisshu will be in the next chapter so I hope you like this story thus far and support me in my goal to complete it. Thank you all very muthc. _

_Kisshu's Ichigo. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunrise of Every Tomorrow**

***Author's Note***

_Hay everyone. ^_^ I just got inspiration for this, it's been a while. Things have been hectic and I now need a distraction form life and responsibility. Hope everyone is keeping up, and please feel free to drop me a line, or give me tips. I need them. _

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) **_**Chapter Four**_** (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) **

_**Forgotten Hearts**_

Kisshu stared down at the carnage his newest monster had created. The mew mews were disassembled and busy trying to dodge the attacks.

He gave a toothy smile as he watched the kitty cat Mew, Mew called Ichigo defy him, she was the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mew, as they called themselves, pink and pretty. She was the one to always finish his creatures off. And she was his new toy, he loved having a new challenge.

"Ichigo!" He called sweetly, teasing her, hugging himself as he approached her, floating down to steal a kiss from the UN-suspecting mew.

"Kisshu!" she screamed, trying to strike him with her bell, that bringing her claws to scrape his cheek He touched it tenderly before smiling.

"He, he, kitty cat is playing hard to get." He smirked his toothy grin at her, his eyes stone gold.

"Go away Kisshu!" Ichigo Screamed.

"Fine, but we'll play again later." and in a ripple of air he was gone.

Kisshu reappeared in a warped and twisted place, the light around him was a pale green, pillars and ruined structures stood on invisible, non-existent ground.

It was another day, another failure. Pai and Taruto had come with him this time; they were asking questions he didn't want to answer.

_Why were the Mews beating him?_

_What did he do wrong?_

_What was he thinking? _

_What would Lord Deep Blue think?_

_What would he do? _

Who cared? Well the answer to this was Pai and Taruto, they were the most loyal of everyone on their planet, the most helpful, and he, he was just the one who knew a lot about Earth.

His mind wasn't in the battle, it hadn't been for some time, In fact it wasn't anywhere much these days, not at all since they came to this planet and he set eyes on Ichigo.

Everything about her seemed to trigger something in his mind he couldn't quiet pull out. There seemed to be something buried and it bothered him, and it seemed as if every time he toyed with Ichigo, he was that much closer to realizing something, but whenever he lost, or got distracted by something that was said or done, the string that Ichigo was pulling in his mind slipped away, and this for unexplainable reasons made him angry.

So he became a monster, set on harming the Mews, set on tearing apart and destroying whatever weakness it set in him. Though whatever he did, didn't work, he never hurt Ichigo, he never defeated her, and never recalled what was screaming in his mind to be remembered. He wanted to cry because of it, but didn't understand the need for tears.

Then there was Ichigo herself, so vibrant and full of life, smiling whenever she thought he wasn't watching, whenever she was with her friends on a sunny day. And when Ichigo cried, he wanted to cry too.

He wanted the planet for his people, but part of him knew that the way he was trying to get it was wrong.

Pai and Taruto went off to think up their next plan, He didn't feel like doing what they were sent to do.

His thoughts swam as he floated in the air, the strange colored, unfeeling mass rippling around him, eventually the piece and quiet sent him into a dreamless sleep.

"_Kisshu-kun, Kisshu-kun..." _

"Kisshu!" he heard the loud voice of Taruto stir him he'd forgotten what he'd been contemplating the night before, annoyed and glaring darkly at the child.

"What?" he snapped, his teeth gritted, arranging his legs to fold beneath him as he levitated over the child.

"Are you coming with us or not?" Taruto pouted, his lips puckered out in his little annoyed fashion.

"I wasn't with you yesterday, what makes you think I'm going to want to join in your little game today? Besides It was my turn yesterday, you go fight them." Kisshu replied, he didn't care what glares or lectures he got today.

"Fine Be a Jerk!" Taruto barked, vanishing

"We are all supposed to cooperate in this Kisshu, you should know that." Pai stated before going after Taruto.

Kisshu didn't care, he really didn't care, all he wanted was to remember what he'd forgotten, but there were other things on his mind, his thoughts twisted and turned, his mind trapping him like a Labyrinth he couldn't get away from.

What's worse was his heart, he recalled the last time he'd tried to convince Ichigo to go away with him, the last time he'd tried to convince her, but he didn't understand why her rejection hurt so much, he'd told her he loved her...he wanted it to be a lie, but then, he'd lied enough hadn't he?

**(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) **

It was another day. The Mews were fighting again, and lately they've been getting more attention, especially since finding Zakuro and Ichigo's babbling on TV, now everyone knew who the mews were, at least the fact that they were superheroes, luckily Minto managed to shut Ichigo up before she could give away any vital information.

Keiichiro inhabited the lab, as well as handle the cooking within their restraint it was hard to believe that it had been five years since Ryou and he continued t he Mew Project. Things were thought to have gone terribly wrong in the beginning, but it's worked itself out since then, seeing his friend quilting himself everyday hurt him too.

It was now this day five years ago that the fire occurred and the Chimera animal was seen in the flames of his home and tomb where his father and mother were last seen.

Though while Ryou paid diligent attention to the changes within the DNA and tracking their enemies, hoping to continue his father's research, Keiichiro wasn't certain of anything at the time a year before the incident,

Back when he was studying the Mew Project with Dr. Shirogane, they'd found an alert or a trace of Alien Presence, the very same traces that were attacking them today, though it was strange, as after the death of Ryou's Parent's, the traces vanished and only till recently did they return. What puzzled Keiichiro most, was why where they here, and what did they want, and why attack now?

He never need bother Ryou about it, it would only taint their cause and turn turn him to a mad man. If there was anyone Ryou blamed, it was the three aliens.

It still couldn't be helped, but he felt that there was more to this story than anyone knew, even though Ryou disagreed when it was mentioned. They could have found a way for Kisshu and the others to calm down and speak to them, none of the Mews could do it, what were the chances that he could? He didn't care about human life, and so, they were forced not to care about their lives either...

**(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) **

Ko-Neko wandered the streets of Osaka, excited to see her friends while they were visiting family. It was going to be fun because their families were going to take them to Tokyo Disneyland! They'd be going in a few days, but for the time being she was just happy riding the train there, squirming in excitement.

Her father and sister Inu-Ko hand already gone ahead, and mother needed to stay behind to take care of an ill family member, so it would be just them three.

"I can't wait!" Ko-Neko shouted, jumping with what little room she had and swag on the rings that hung above. It was still a long way to Tokyo, an entire afternoon with all the stops they were making, she only stopped horse playing to calm down for a moment when her phone went off for a text.

"**Ko-Neko, we're sure your happy to come, but calm down, we can hear your mental screams for joy from here, sit down and shut up.**

**~Love Tora~ **

Ko-Neko eagerly texted back.

"**Tora, you know only because I told you three minutes ago.**

**Sincerely, Neko-Chan"**

She smiled and danced to the music on her player. It was Hikari by Se7en.

Her phone vibrated again.

"**Ko-Neko, shut up and take a nap already, we're trying to wait patiently, unlike you, please, do your homework or something important, we don't want to wait for you at a constant ever time you forget something, we know you that well. **

**Orochi. "**

"**Fine, bite me...I LOVE YOUUUU"**

"**Good Girl." **

Ko-neko Replied. She edged to the back of the car where there was a longer seat and propped herself against the window. The sun was setting, a golden color and deepening the already read furnishings it was a strange and calming color. It wasn't too soon that she began fall in and out of consciousness, her eyelids felt so heavy.

She pulled out her Journal, insisting to herself that she write down the bothersome thoughts in her head, though she was distracted a moment later, a boy sat across from her, pulling one leg up onto the seat.

He wore black baggy pants, a long jacket with the collar ends flapped up, and a dark hat. Nothing really seemed unusual about him, he just had long hair and dark clothing, but for a brief moment, Ko-Neko thought she'd seen gold eyes.

She laughed at herself and wrote down her thoughts at that moment, including her thought about boy, she pulled out her wallet that carried one sentimental picture, she never left the house without it.

The Photograph depicted the time she and Kisshu were going around the Hospital giving and taking candy wearing costumes. She wore a bunny costume, one that had the ears an hood, like footie pajamas, and he wore something along the same lines, though he was the cat, being as Ko-Neko had refused to do it.

Ko-Neko stared at the photograph and turned it over, there she had written, every carefully.

"_I Promised you."_

_私はあなたを約束しました。_

**(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) **

It was a few hours later when Ko-Neko woke to find that she and the boy were the only ones left, she'd panicked, her breathing erratic and features torn with worry. Her green eyes jumped around, hoping against hope that she hadn't missed her stop.

"Stop to Tokyo Station, Stop to Tokyo Station." only after hearing those words over the intercom did she shove her notebook into her bag as the doors slid open and she jumped her heart beating,

In the distance two girls could be seen waving one with something very stake like about her, the other, hidden in shadow. She thought nothing of the boy left behind on the train.

He sat there, watching her and the humans around her with mild interest, the car was silent and no one else got on but an elderly woman who sat at the front, murmuring about how it was nice to see her grandchild's birth.

It wasn't till the train started moving that Kisshu changed his gaze from the window, he'd seen a slit of paper on the seat, he scoffed at how stupid humans were, forgetting their belongings and trash for others to pick up.

He reached over and clenched it in his fist, it felt warn and wrinkled. He crumpled it further in his fist, tossing it to the floor.

For whatever unexplainable reason, the train hauled with a scratch, forcing Kisshu to fall to his knees. He stared at the paper, looking at the characters and words written.

_Promise _

He took the paper in his hands again and smoothed it out as best he could in order the read the words better, He didn't know why this word pulled more fiercely at his mind, or why his heart was beating so fast.

"_I Promised you."_

_私はあなたを約束しました。_

He read the words over and over, trying to understand their meaning, it was like something was screaming at him to know what it meant. He wanted to laugh and cry, because it was something so important and yet he'd forgotten and cry because he'd forgotten it in the first place.

He turned it over and saw his childhood before him, and as the train rolled onward from a sunny day, the clouds of sorrow took upon the landscape and rain slapped the windows.

Drops of water feel onto the photograph, tears that had once belonged someone else were now his. Kisshu took the picture and stowed it into the pocket of his smuggled jacket, as the last lights of the sun faded away, Kisshu leaned against the cool window and curled up to fall into a saddened sleep, hugging the coat close to his body, as he cried his sadness away.

**(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) **

***Author's Note***

_I think this was bitter sweet, a little dramatic, but you tell me, I hoped you liked it. _

_Sincerely, Kisshu's Ichigo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunrise of Every Tomorrow**

***Author's Note***

_I'm trying to recall the original plot I Had for this LOL. I hope those reading it have enjoyed it thus far. _

_...okay it's been a little while and I've actually come up with something ^_^ I was supposed to come home yesterday but it didn't work out that way. I've been away from the computer for two weeks! _

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) **_**Chapter Five**_**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) through One's ****Eyes**

_**Three days after Ko-neko's strange encounter -**_

***Orochi***

It was on the day of celebration, the reason for Ko-neko and her family to come visit, at least one of them anyway.

Ko-neko had been looking forward to this day to finally come wit eager excitement. At last everyone would spend the day together.

It was family and friends. Us anyway

We all separated into groups for a few hours, our parents, and the kids, Ko-neko, Tora, Inu-Ko, and me. The adults would talk about how wonderful it was to finally meet up again after all these years. We were all in diapers when this happened, plus Inu-ko wasn't even born yet. So it wasn't a surprise hat Ko-neko would be so happy.

"The roller-coaster!" Ko-neko yelled in awe. It was so fast and so exciting we couldn't help but laugh.

"Noooo! I want teacups, teacups!" little Inu-Ko yelled.

"Why don't we go on the tea cups first, and then the roller coaster, does that sound good?" Tora was sort of the caretakers of us all. She solved our disputes and calmed us down; she was a mother when our mother's weren't around.

I couldn't be that patient, I was ready to yell at them for being so immature, but it wasn't worth the effort. I loved them and I didn't want to ruin a good day.

So we went on to the teacups, the question was which color, we all picked different ones but by the time we decided on one it was gone, and so we hopped into the read one. Inu-Ko was squealing in glee as we waited for the ride to start. We heard cooing and clicks and saw our parents standing together waiting and taking snapshots. Waving and smiling and telling us to smile and have fun.

My parents were thin pale people who's skin looked almost scaly, my father called us the Snake clan. And all of our names were derived from the word snake in some language or form. I laughed. The whole reason why we always went over to Tora's or Ko-neko house was because Ko-neko swore she would never ever return.

The single time she slept over was the night one of our cobra's escaped from the tank and she woke up to find it wrapping itself around her and it's fangs inches from her nose. She feared them ever since.

The ride finally started and Ko-neko had a demented face on her features, her grin was wider than the normal happy kitty, her green eyes wide and dilated in this mindless, mad daze as she spun the wheel round and round, making the cup spin faster and faster. Inu-Ko loved it. I held myself and hoped it would be over soon, and Tora tried to calm the maniac cat down.

"But it's fun!" She screamed and threw her hands int the air and howled to the winds. Her voice caught among all the other screaming children nearby.

The sun was beginning to hide behind white puffy clouds and the sky was blue as we had hoped.

"I swear Neko-Chan, if you don't slow down you are forbidden form anything sweet for the next week!" Tora treated, her finger at the girl's nose.

"No, you wouldn't!" Ko-neko whined.

"You wanna bet? Tora held her ground, crossing her arms as the wind caught her hair dark hair, the red tints in the strands catching. She stared unblinking at the girl, her own forest green eyes turning to slits as she waited.

"Rochi?" She turned to me, her eyes begging as the ride slowed.

"I'm not getting involved I said a little hotly.

She turned back to Tora and sighed in defeat. Fine, next time you guys spin the wheel." we jumped off and exited accordingly.

Our parents took us to the food court where we bought snacks and cotton candy. I got green Ko-neko pink, Tora, blue, and Inu, yellow.

The family spent times playing booth games and wining prizes. Though no one knew it Ko-neko's mother was excellent at most of the games to begin with. And so won most of the prizes for us, our father's sulked and wondered how they could be trumped by a woman, let alone one of their wives.

We were sent off again and got onto the roller-coaster, well they did, I hated the things. I got on one once and never did it again. And I was adamant about never doing so again, no one could force me, no one could convince me.

They went on more of those freaky rides and because Inu-Ko was too little, we played more games and got on rides that she could get on.

We said hello to her parents as Inu-Ko hugged her mother and poked her father in the ribs trying to get a reaction as they asked me to retrieve some things for them from the concession stand.

"I'm so happy we finally did it." Mrs HayashiSighed happily. "we got the last of the hospital bills paid and this trip has done wonders for Neko's health. She's so happy."

"Me too mama, me too!" Inu-Ko chimed in.

"We all are sweat heart." Mr. Hayashi smiled. He was worn down. Tired and looked far older than he was. He'd worked days on end to support his family and get the bills payed. I felt bad for the man, my parent's had offered to help, but being the person he was, wouldn't let them wast charity on him. He wanted to work it out n his own. Their family looked so fragile. It would be worse than horrible if anything were to destroy this.

However I head sneaking suspicion that something bad _would _happen. I just didn't know what, when and how they would cope.

I pushed it away from my mind and returned to Tora and Neko it was getting windy and late, dark clouds were rolling in.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

***Orochi***

All of us were getting ready to leave, but my mother insisted on group photos of the event. It was sudden and she never volunteered to be in snap shots.

Everyone thought this odd, but we went up to one of the workers of the park and asked them to take pictures. We took several. One of all of us kids and than our parents each taking a picture with a set of kids and te4asing that we should be adopted into the Hayashi family, being as we already acted like sisters, but Inu-Ko said that she didn't want any more hand me downs.

The last shot was of all of us together.

"Sakura dear, are you alright?" My mother's skeletal hand touched Ko-neko's mother's shoulder. She looked dizzy and faint, her eyes were glossy, she stumbled.

"I'm alright." she assured, though Ko-neko and Inu-Ko weren't convinced, their expression were concerned and bordering hysterics, her husband wasn't much better.

"Alright everyone lets get going!" Mr. Hayashi clapped his hands and led the way out of the park. We got to the station a short time later, it was crowded and children and adults alike laughed and chatted about their busyness.

It wasn't known how exactly it happened .one moment Sakura Hayashi was there, and the next she was at the front of the train, still and quiet.

Her hair was strewn across her face and her body lye in an outstretched fetal position. Ko-neko as well as the rest of us stood silent with bated breath as authorities checked over her and the paramedics came.

We didn't know what was going on till they talked to Mr. Hayashi and shook their heads as they covered her body and he fell to his knees.

"Daddy? Why are they taking mommy away?" Inu-Ko asked, her voice was breaking, tears leaked form her eyes and continued to flow unyielding as the strange people took her mommy away.

Ko-neko's eyes shed tears though her face was stone and remained as such for a while after.

Throughout the next week arrangements were made for the funeral and an alter was set to protect her from evil spirits. The Hayashis couldn't leave Tokyo, and there was a great deal of money to be payed. They moved in the house between mine and Tora's. It was a small place but it had a courtyard in front and was based on the traditional Japanese style.

Over the next few days Ko-neko would frequently go to her father's room and speak of nightmares, asking when mom would come home and each time she received the same answer, a sad, torn expression and the same words.

"She's not coming home sweetie." and each time she would go into a dead state, and mindlessly return to her room.

Inu-Ko was morning, crying often and a lot of things made her cry. But Ko-neko just seemed to be in a daze all the time, not saying a word. She got confused a lot and would put tooth past in her hair instead of shampoo and do just the opposite of that.

The only times when she was herself was in her sleep, and she would have more nightmares the once of her mother dying before her, and the ones where her alien friend Kisshu died. She hadn't seen him in years, it wasn't impossible.

We were the first to believe her stories of Kisshu and what he did for her, we weren't sure where he was, but if he was still alive, and if he really did exist and was real, I hoped that he'd come back soon, I thought and Tora did too that he was the only one to breath life into the real Ko-neko again.

Her situation tore at us and we worried over her health again, she'd slept more than usual and when she was awake she would stay in bed or do little things around the house. One night when we all stayed over she woke up screaming and cried.

"Orichi, Tora Chan? Do you guys think that Kisshu's still a live?" her voice was broken and she breathed in shakily.

We didn't know the truth but we told her he was. He was a strong person from what she told us of what he could do and deal with. He had to, for her sake he had to.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) **

***Orochi***

It was two weeks to the day that we were to have the wake and funeral of Mrs. Sakura Hayashi was to take place the day after. The family stayed behind to watch over her. Other friends had come too, Mr. Hayashi kept Inu-Ko with him. It was just the three of us. Ko-neko couldn't stay to look at her mother's body

We walked with her, she needed us, though she wasn't herself and what she usually said she wasn't saying it to us.

"It's not fair, ironic but not fair." She mumbled.

"What's ironic?" we asked, knowing what wasn't fair.

"Nothing...just raining." she shook her head continuing on ahead of us.

There was a little boy sitting in the grass mumbling grumpily about a 'Pudding' not giving him candy, whipping angry little tears away and sniffing, saying that men don't cry. Ko-neko stopped.

She could never deny anyone with tears.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) **

***Taruto***

"If you want candy, you can have this; I don't think I'll miss it." A girl handed me a little decorative bag of candy tied with a yellow ribbon.

I just stared at her with a strange confused look. I was dressed in my little vest tied with a red bow at the neck, my chest and tummy could be seen. my hair was arranged into two short pigtails at the top of my head that stuck out weirdly, my feet bare on the wet ground, just like always, nothing unusual, but she looked at me.

"Aren't you cold?" Ko-neko asked as he took the candy dumbly.

"Um...I." I stuttered. This girl was strange to me, really, really strange, normally humans would call me 'weird' or 'freak' but she just gave me a sad smile.

"I like your years. I have a friend's who's ears are just like them." She pointed at them poking one for emphasis

"Pst, I'm not human you know. Names Taruto." I levitated, crossing my legs so I was eye to eye with her as she stood. my hands behind my head waiting for the girl to scream.

And in fact she did, but not the shriek I was waiting for.

"Aw you're so cute! Adorable and just like him! You must be the same species!" Her smile was that of excitement her face was close to mine and she squealed, though not loud enough to hurt. She confused me a lot. The way she acted and her eyes were like a cat's eyes, green but big and round. I liked them

Two girls weren't noticed till. they got closer. I turned to them, expectant, but again it changed to confused, I could feel the stupid look on my face, the same kind of look Kisshu had when was thinking.

"Taruto you said your name was?" a brown haired girl asked, I hadn't noticed them behind her, they only seemed worried and confused. I nodded proudly, a little smirk on my face, a small fang poked from the corner of my lip. Kids like us always had this smile till we got to Pai's age, but then again I've never seen him smile.

The snake girl opened her mouth an almost scary look on her face, like she was going to eat me if I did something wrong.

But before anything was said the girl with green eyes slipped on the wet ground when she walked off to grab something. I sought her form behind. Why I did it, I don't konw, I just felt like it..

I caught her just as the other two girls yelled her name.

_Ko-nko. _The same name that Kisshu called the old hag. But it fit this girl better, and I sort of liked her too…well almost.

I hadn't noticed and nothing had moved, but it almost scared me when I heard his voice.

"Excellent Taruto another subject, humans will at last understand our power…" I turned to look in front of us and there stood Pai. His arms were crossed and he had that weird look when he was doing some research and wouldn't stop till he found his answer.

"Uh...Pai." I started, but my voice wouldn't work anymore. I wasn't going to bring her to him, but the way we looked made it seem like it. Shed falling and I caught her arms, her head on my chest, and she still hadn't stood up. I looked like I was pulling her.

Pai formed a bubble in his hand and it floated to the girl and absorbed her. She swam in it like a fish, she could breath we didn't want them to die, but it would absorbed her strength and energy.

"You let her go!" the Snake girl charged at Pai and she actually managed to land a punch to the face.

"Interesting…" Pai said as he whipped his face. Two more bubbles appeared in his hands and they too were taken.

The girl named Ko-neko woke up, or maybe she got panicked and started screaming for the other two humans, calling out their names and making sure they weren't hurt.

She tried to pound the bubble, make it break, but there was another purpose to the substance, like water there is more resistance, and with that, it would be impossible to shatter the prison they were locked into form the outside.

"Orochi! Tora!" Ko-neko screamed. I felt bad for her as we reappeared in the ship with the others.

"Silence! You will be together again soon enough." Pai had the mad angry cold look that he had when fighting the Mews.

The plan was to drain the humans energy and strength to test what made them strongest or strong to begin with, so we could understand human weakness, what made them run what made them outlast others and us. We lived longer but they lived better.

Pai said it was an experiment, but it was also his own kind of torture.

_(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* )_

***Author's note***

_Yes I finally got a new one out ^_^ I have a plan for this too. I'm a little behind scheduled because I had a special Christmas chapter for this planned out, but I don't think I'll get it out in time. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you and music keep me going, at least some people like it so that's reason enough right? If I like it, why take it away form people who do too? Even if it is a small amount, I'm just out to please, I don't care about review numbers, alerts or favorites, I just do it because I like it _

_This chapter was played to "fall in love with me' by Amber G" and a few others but I feel Fall in love with me fits this story better in a lot of ways. Listen to it on YouTube. _

_Bye, bye everybody! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunrise of Every Tomorrow**

***Authors' note***

_okay then the next chapter, I'm sleepy so don't kill me, again I have a plan for this finally so I do know what's going to happen ^_^ _

_Before I got on I want to thank people for reviewing, I thought this was a wonderfully cute idea, but because of the bias Genre I thought people would only go for Kisshu/Ichigo as per-determined favorites. _

_Thank you to Mew Kisu, & Jessluvswriting _

**Disclaimer:** I _do not for the life of me own Tokyo Mew Mew. _

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) ****Chapter Six ****(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) **

**Taken**

***Taruto***

Pai let the bubbles levitate in our strange portal. These girls were the last three for this experiment. The other humans before them slumped unconscious in their containers, the liquid drained their energy and their oxygen gone. They weren't dead, not yet anyway.

"Fascinating…" Pai murmured as he stuck his hands into the globes and cut samples of their clothing and hair.

"Don't touch them!" Ko-neko screamed as he went to each of her barely conscious friends and than to her, he had to fight for a sample of her DNA I wanted to laugh, even though it wasn't a funny situation He finally got what he wanted and put it into the computer.

"How is it possible?" He asked, staring at the results.

"What?" I asked out of curiosity.

"These three are mere humans, and uniform they were is nothing but organic material. So why is it that they are the ones to outlast this test?"

They tried to fight off the effects of the mass around them, though they would soon grow weaker, it wasn't like they were immune, but they were fighting it off by sheer will and it took longer for it to drain them.

Pai walked over to them, getting more interested in what made them tick, he took a knife, and took drops of their blood, he wouldn't do anything to stop anyone if they were to come in, he was so distracted with his research it was deadly.

"Don't kill them!" Ko-neko screamed, as her friends had long since responded with their encouragement and support. They were already drifting and she was running on fear and anger, though it would take a while for Pai to realize that, a few moments later he cut her wrist too for a sample, he viewed these humans as nothing but test subjects, animals that he could hurt and they wouldn't feel. They had no emotion because otherwise they would have taken care of their planet and felt it cry out in pain.

It was just pay back.

"You will all die soon enough." He said coldly as he drew more onto the surface of the blade, she didn't seem to feel it, but she had a sad and hurt face and her eyes were watery.

The draining liquid in her sphere was drained and she struggled to breath, but this still didn't faze her. She was really strong and I wondered how long she would have to deal with Pai's tests.

I couldn't look at it anymore, I didn't like the humans, but I didn't like the way he was treating them either. I turned to leave.

"I can't die. I promised…" She said to no one. She began to pound weakly at the hardened bubble. "I promised." She repeated weakly

"Humans always break the contracts they've kept to people, yours is no different." Pai inserted the samples and continued to work out the equations.

It was a few moments later that the girl didn't move, she was lying there trying to breath and keep her eyes open, her pretty green eyes that scared me. They weren't bad but they had something warm and new that I didn't know. I disappeared. Leaving the room, not wanting to see her again, o how he got rid of the rest of them.

The whole thing made me mad at the Mew Mews; they were supposed to _protect_ their people, and save them, and they were late, too late if they didn't get here soon and from the look of it they weren't coming.

Some loyalty, they only protect their own, whats a few humans? They die everyday, that's most likely what they thought.

I walked down the red carpeted steps of the ship. I saw Kisshu sitting there against the wall with worried face, like he was hurting a lot.

"What's bothering you today Kisshu? You get beat by the Mew Mews again?" I sat next to him.

His expression was strained like he was trying to think of something but couldn't figure it out and it hurt him or made him mad because he couldn't remember.

"No I just feel really tired and don't get why; I've been sleeping for a while." He sighed, and ran his hand through his hear, trying to think.

"Ask Pai, maybe he knows about it." I said. "The mews failed for once, a whole lot of humans are going to die." I sighed sadly.

"What's he doing with them?" He asked casually.

"Trying to figure out how they tick, after their all dead, he's probably gonna dissect em like a bunch of frogs."

"So why's it bothering you Taruto? You don't like humans, and it's not like you know any of them."

"I don't know, but there was one girl that…I don't know, She told Pai not to kill her friends and he said that she would die too and she said that she couldn't die because she promised. but there was nothing she could do, and she had these really pretty green eyes, not like other human's eyes. They were like cats and really sad, if you looked at them they made you feel sad too, like you were being sad with her." I esplained, not sure how to tell it right.

Kisshu gasped, his eyes were wide and he looked at me, like he woke up and something was gonna happen.

"Where is she?" Kisshu demanded.

"She's probably with the others, Kisshu, are you okay?"

"Heh yeah, it couldn't be anyway." He smirked in a sarcastic sad way and stretched himself out on the floor, his eyes closed. His mouth twitched and he breathed in a slow breath.

I sighed too. "The other girls called her…Ko-neko I think? Yeah that's it." I didn't know what I did, but his eyes snapped open, wide, his teeth were gritted and he sat up, He looked like he was going to lose control of himself.

"Kisshu! Where are you going?" I stood up, Kisshu was already at the top of the steps when he vanished, I followed him, what was he trying to do?

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) **

***Kisshu***

I was tired and restless, and though I wouldn't admit it to anyone I had gotten beat, and beaten badly by the mew mews. Pai had sent me on another stupid mission to send a Chimera anima to try and defeat a nearly invincible team.

The reason why we failed was because we wanted different teams and had different ideals and values, Pai never would agree to work together, if one of us died than it would be for Master Deep Blue and we either served him greatly or disserved it for failing.

We would never win at this rate, what's more is during the whole fight I started getting tired and my body ached, my mind wasn't on the fight. My chest ached and it bothered me, if I didn't figure it out I wouldn't know what to do.

"What's bothering you today Kisshu? You get beat by the Mew Mews again?" Taruto walked down the steps, I could hear his light footfalls on the carpet as he sat next to me.

I tried to hide my annoyance, hide it behind my mask, the one I wore when I pretended not to care.

"No I just feel really tired and don't know why; I've been sleeping for a while." I sighed, and ran my hand through my hear, trying to take things slower, I _needed _to now what was wrong, it was like something was screaming at me.

"Ask Pai, maybe he knows about it." Taruto suggested a light smile on his face.

"The Mews failed for once, a whole lot of humans are going to die." He sighed.

"What's he doing with them?" I asked casually. My stomach did an uncomfortable flip.

"Trying to figure out how they tick, after their all dead, he's probably gonna dissect em like a bunch of frogs." He tried to make it sound like it wasn't as bad as it was, but he seemed disgusted.

"So why's it bothering you Taruto? You don't like humans, and it's not like you know any of them." I wondered why it bothered him and he could say it didn't but I knew it did. He probably so kids his age and it hit home. I never expected him to be honest in his reply.

"I don't know, but there was one girl that…I don't know, She told Pai not to kill her friends and he said that she would die too and she said that she couldn't die because she promised, and she had these really pretty green eyes, not like other humans they were sad and it was like if she was sad than you would never be happy again and be sad with her."

I gasped, spluttered and choked my eyes were wide and I stared at him, I jumped to my feet and I could hear my mind scream questions, my heart was racing, what if I was too late what would happen? What could happen?

"Where is she?" I demanded. I tried to remain calm but I shouted at him.

"She's probably with the others, Kisshu, are you okay?"

"Heh yeah, it couldn't be anyway." I smirked in my attempt to calm down. I was trying to convince myself it wasn't and it was likely that I was right. She was ill when I last saw her, I knew what bothered me now and it was her loss. I didn't expect her to live. She was so sad and worried that she would fail in everyone's eyes that she had no hope accept when I was around. I was happy when she was and sad when she wasn't.

I would pretend it didn't matter, and stretched myself out on the floor, and my eyes. I could feel my mouth twitch in an attempt not to cry or sob in front of the kid, so I took slow breaths before feeling my body relax and sighed. If she was dead, she would know what a horrible person I was. She would see the truth and hate me. She would know that the only friend she ever had was not her friend at all but her worst enemy. It would hurt her, but it would hurt me to hurt her. So that at least was a relief. She would have lots of friends now.

Taruto sighed too, the awkward silence getting to him. "The other girls called her…Ko-neko I think? Yeah that's it." My chest jerked and stomach jumped, it was a painful tug that I couldn't ignore.

My eyes snapped open, my teeth were gritted. I was furious. I was numb and sat in my body like I was watching this person that I wasn't sure was me sit up and leave I supposed that I looked to Taruto like I was going to lose control of myself, and in truth, I had. I could see his blurred form confused and fearful.

"Kisshu! Where are you going?" I heard his echoed voice ask, but I was already at the top of the steps and a moment later, gone.

I went through motions, I'm sure I could never do again, not unless I was in this state of mind. Time was against me and as I summoned my dragon she shattered the spheres and destroyed the bubbles remaining releasing the captives locked inside.

"Kisshu what do you think your doing?" Pai shouted. He floated over to try and stop me, though he didn't succeed. I saw them the humans and looked at each one of them, and finally finding her, here eyes were slightly open, but dead, ran to her like a mad man as humans would say it.

I picked her up; Pai was in front of me.

"Why are you doing this?" He shouted. I laughed bitterly Ko-neko against one arm as I waved my other hand to teleport the rest of the humans back to wherever they were taken from. I was sure this would piss Pai off. But I didn't care.

"I won't let her break her promise." I murmured only Taruto could hear me but the kid wouldn't say anything.

"Kisshu Ikisatashi." Pai shouted my name as I disappeared.

"Idiot." I mumbled as I focused my energy into returning to her home. It was best to let her rest.

We appeared in a clean room, the sun had yet to rise and nobody seemed to be home. I poked out of the door and saw no one. I went back to examine Ko-neko, just to see what kind of damage Pai inflicted.

I summoned the cloths I'd a few days earlier and put them on. If I could help it, I wouldn't let her recognize me.

I looked at the desk by the window and saw a pamphlet on a Daikan Junior High School the uniforms worn by the girls' in the pictures looked like Ichigo's so Ko-Neko Chan would get to meet Ko-neko.

I turned to her and smiled, she certainly grew up, and I began to wonder if she remembered me at all. I ran my fingers through her hair to find it had been cut near her cheek unevenly, a slight scratch beneath her eye proved that Pai had not been careful to tend to his 'test subjects.'

"Keh." I gritted my teeth in an attempt to remain quiet; a long gash was at her wrist. Pai had taken some of her blood, he would find that she was weak, and then…I shuttered to think what he would do with the information.

I took the bandages around my wrists and wrapped them around hers' instead, to stem the bleeding and heal her wound. I was happy to find that other than that she was fine and breathing normally, that was the best part, and she was okay.

I sat in the chair at the desk, almost yelled when it started moving, it had wheels. I scooted closer, sighing.

"_Stupid human contraptions_." I thought with a tint of annoyance, but it didn't bother me much, I leaned back a little, as far as the chair would let me and waited till she woke up. I had to give her the picture, I could just leave it here but it just didn't feel right.

She moved in her sleep, curling up on her side facing me. She frowned and she twisted, I wanted to wake her, but at the same time I didn't know what to do. It was the first time I'd seen her in years, what could I say? "Sorry I haven't visited, I've been making plans to take over the earth and kill all humans." What kind of friend would I be? I already know I was a bad one, but I wanted to try not to keep it that way.

"Mom, Mom." She mumbled. A nightmare, why was she having nightmares? But then again Pai probably terrified her, I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Don't worry your mom will be home soon, its okay." I whispered. My voice seemed loud in the deathly silence as I leaned over her. She breathed peacefully. I took in a long breath, relaxing my muscles .

A scratching sound came from the door, it made me jump and wonder who it was, I couldn't move, wondering if someone was coming in, but I didn't hear any movement in the house?

At that some moment, Ko-neko awakened and we butted heads, knocking me to the floor.

"Owchie!" I heard her whine as she walked to open the door to investigate the source of the noise. I jumped into the cracked door of the closet and hid there before she turned around.

"Yuki, what are you doing huh?" I could see that she was cuddling a cat, white and green eyed, it seemed to look directly at me, jumping from her mistresses arms and to the floor she wore a red collar with a heart shaped tag a pink bow pinned near her ear.

"What are you looking at Yuki?" Ko-neko asked, she meowed at her and pounced on my forgotten hat, I cursed myself for losing it.

"Who's is this?" Ko-neko asked and placed it on her own head, I snickered. It was big on her.

"Not mine, and not Inu-Ko's." she said immediately before placing it on the desk.

She flinched when she touched her forehead, she turned to the bed. I noticed there was another above it. I in turn rubbed mine, did she always weak up that way?

The cat, Yuki, was at the door scratching at it, meowing loudly. "Alright, alright, let's go." Ko-neko sighed. "While I'm at it'll get a wet cloth too." She opened the bedroom door and stepped out. I took this opportunity to take the hat and leave, though she would think it odd and disappeared

I certainly didn't think this thing out.

I hastily replaced the hat on my head as I heard the water stop running and footsteps in the hall, and before I could make my escape out the window I heard her gasp and a splashy sound behind me

"You…You're the boy from the train!" She gasped; I turned and saw her from the corner of my eye,

She was surprised and wide-eyed, but not afraid. It was nice to see her unusual eyes again

"Yeah, you forgot this." I pulled from my pocket the photograph and placed on the side table.

She reached for it, and smiled. "I thought I lost this." She smiled fondly at it. "Thank you."

I faced her, thinking it safe, "it's no problem." I hadn't seen Yuki behind me.

"Hay!" I tried to keep my hat on and balance. "Cute cat." I complimented, trying hastily to replace everything.

"Yes, she's a close friend…" Ko-neko said calmly. "but she doesn't like a lot of people at first." She eyed me suspiciously. I'd tried to look away but she'd already caught my eyes, I thought she didn't recognize me but an awed expression of recognition crossed her features.

"I've gotta go. Take care." I opened the window, feeling the cool air on my face.

"Kisshu?" my body tensed. I turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?" I mumbled, looking back, trying not to react to my name.

"It's nice to see you again." She smiled a sad smile, I smiled back at her to reassure her and was ready to leave again. but she jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my thin body.

"Kisshu-Kun!" she screamed in tears.

"It's okay Neko-Chan, your safe now." I smiled and petted her hair.

"I was so scared!" She sobbed

"You're okay now. I'm here." I whispered., Pai would be furious. Did I care?

"It wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to die!" it was then I realized it wasn't what she had just gone through, or was it?

"We were supposed to celebrate; we were supposed to be happy! It's not fair!"

"Ko-neko..." I looked down at her firmly, holding her shoulders in my hands

"She was looking for something and tripped and then, and then the train hit her and she died! She died Kisshu! My momma died! It wasn't fair! Why did they take us Kisshu? Why did those people take us and want to kill us? They tried to hurt Tora and Orochi and me and other people and I couldn't do anything! I couldn't help anybody! It was scary! She said she always hated rain showers and would try to like them because I loved them, and she had to die on a rainy day Kisshu! She had to die! "

My heart sank for her; it was painful feeling of everlasting sadness. I embraced her fully. " its okay, it's okay." I soothed

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you anymore." I told her my head on hers.

"We're still friends right?" She sniffed, looking up at me.

"Best friends." I said smiling at her.

She hugged me crying on my shoulder, I soothed her and let her cry, petting her as I did when we were little.

She eventually fell asleep and it was sunrise when we noticed, it's gold light in the room warm and bright.

"You should sleep, I said, she seemed to notice the time.

She stood up rubbing her eyes furiously as she went about gathering black cloths around the room. "I can't." she said hurriedly.

"You need it Ko-neko you lost a lot of energy yesterday you _need_ to rest." I told her.

"I can't! No time, mom's funeral is today." She said, and that was the end of it.

"Ko-neko…I'm…I'm sorry." I looked at my feet; I hadn't known it was that soon.

"It's okay." She hiccupped , her breaths becoming calm. "You came to visit me, when I really needed you, and that's the best thing I could ask for."

I looked up at her. "Smile, your mother wouldn't want you crying rain showers on this day."

She looked at me her expression puzzled, and than there it was, a light sad smile but it was hopeful. "I will."

"Thank you…Kisshu-kun."

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

***Author's note***

_I tried to keep this chapter consistent and as I planned though a few little things went astray. I hope you all enjoy it._

_I should also say that the name * Ikisatashi* according Wkia: Tokyo Mew Mew (sort of a branch of Wikipedia) is the alien trio's last name. I'll also add that Daikan Junior High School is the school name Ichigo goes to ^_^ so I had to use ity._

_Also Mia Ikumi has confirmed that Kisshu is Pai and Taruto's (Tart's) step-brother. It fits in perfectly with this story yeynes! Review if you like. Thanks a lot everybody! _

_Nine pages!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! ^_^ _

_Sincerely, Kisshu's Ichigo_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunrise of Every Tomorrow**

**Author's Note: **_Yes, she met Kisshu again ^_^ I'm happy people like it so here's another chapter from my notes. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew_

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) Chapter Seven (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

**Reunited Best Friends**

_***Kisshu***_

It'd been a while since I've seen her, but the way we were now seemed like no time had passed at all and that nothing had changed, she was her cheery self again, the way I remembered.

As we walked through the crowds of humans and noisy cars I found it funny how all these people didn't know how closely to death they came, while I passed each one of them. I hadn't gone back to see Pai or Taruto, and they had yet to seek me out.

It was a sunny day. We planned on doing everything she had wanted to do on her _list. _ It seemed that Ko-neko had made a list of things to share with me while in my absence. I watched her look into the window of a sweets shop and stare with such awe it was laughable.

"I want to try that one and that one! Oh definitely that one!" she babbled in distraction. I stood behind her, my hands in my pockets.

I turned to stare at the sky. I usually got angry at all these people and their contraptions, it was only today that I didn't care and I found irony in this. I didn't kill the unsuspecting humans though I was supposed to and I'd befriended and even gotten close to one, or she'd gotten close to me.

Ko-Neko and Ichigo were the ones that mattered in this entire world, but today, today was Ko-neko's day, and no one would ruin it, tomorrow I would see Ichigo and we would fight and I would flirt with her again, but everyday was Ichigo's day,

I woke up to fight and see her, I slept to dream about her, I woke up and did the same thing all over again, but I felt depraved, because I'd shoved all thoughts of Ko-neko aside, thinking her loss important, or believing in her death would case me harm that I wouldn't be able to fathom. I'd learned this lesson.

When I was eleven, A nightmare unnerved me, seeing her die and the humans who were posted to care for her came to the conclusion that she would inevitably die and chose to cut her open and take out her heart. All the while asking me why _I_, the only friend she had, left her. It seemed that with each second it took me to answer the slicing continued. I only screamed when her heart was in their white gloved hand, they tossed it into the garbage, as if her life meant nothing…I'd had enough, but my body wouldn't move, and the thing that haunted me was that I kept saying "that's mine, that's mine, that's mine." As if they'd discarded something so important they couldn't possibly understand.

_That's mine, that's mine. That's mine._ The words refused pass my lips.

_It's her heart though. _A voice argued.

_I know, but she was mine too, and her heart was mine. _I lamented.

_But if she was yours, than why did you abandon her? _The voice echoed, it was mine, but cruel, unfeeling, and so I woke up, vowing not to tell her the truth and let her come to her own conclusion, if she was still alive when I returned, however over the next few years the anxiety increased and I had constant aches, the thoughts that roamed my head were becoming worse.

Everyone around me became hard and strong, able bodied and filled with determination. I had none of these qualities and I had to force all thoughts of ko-neko into the darkest part of my mind, lock it, and throw away the key. I put all worries, all memories, all feeling into that corner, and whipped my thoughts of her. I forgot about her until we faced Ichigo, and she bombarded me with tugging thoughts and emotions I'd long since buried. After that, the torment ensued, and there was nothing I could do about it…but lie.

I was happy, I didn't have to fight today I could just be, as close to myself as I would allow, but I knew Ko-neko was content. At times I thought that was all she felt, nothing mattered.

"Want to try some?" My thoughts crashed and there she was holding some strange puffy stuff in my face.

"Wh-what?" I asked, lost between thought and reality.

"I said do you want to try some?" She repeated.

"What is it?" I asked, examining the strange cotton between my fingers.

"Cotton candy, we didn't have it last time you were here did we?" She recalled.

"I don't think we did." I said putting the strange stuff in my mouth, expecting to chew it only to find it had melted away.

"Come on there's a fair today we _have_ to go." She said and took my hand without a second thought.

We took the train, I'd assume due to the circumstances she wouldn't take one again, let alone so soon, but she looked away from a particular section, she led me to the back where we would be undisturbed.

"They have a big ferris wheel and games and food and rides." She went on happily.

"Ah I see, so what's happened while I was away, I asked, stretching out on the seat, putting my hat over my eyes like I've seen humans do.

"Um no, nothing interesting." She said awkwardly "Oh I need to introduce you to Orochi and Tora!" she stood up just as the train was coming to a stop, her she stumbled, off balance; I reached out and caught the side of her shirt.

"Sit down; you'll fly out the window." I told her, looking at the ceiling.

"Fine." She pouted sad down next to me, crossing her arms angrily, though I knew her better than that. If she was really angry at me her lip would twitch and she would try not to cry. She smiled a moment later and started poking me.

"So what took you so long to visit?" she sighed contentedly

"I do live on another planet it takes a while." I replied calmly.

"So how is everyone there? Are they just as wired and dorky as you?" she laughed.

"Not really I'm special." I pretended not to hear her first question..

"Ah! Look we're here!" she stood up, nearly repeating the seen from earlier.

We babbled and chatted till Ko-neko squealed and ran off and disappeared into the crowed.

"Orochi Chan, Tora Chan, Meet Kisshu-Kun. I heard her say as I was plucked from the passing humans.

"So this is the infamous Kisshu.' Orochi said dully.

"Do offence Neko-Chan, but I thought you were crazy." She sighed and waited for the outburst. That never came. Well form her anyway.

"Do I look like I don't exist?' I shouted.

"Yes, maybe." She said cautiously, taking one of my ears and yanking it.

"Well now you certainly do, welcome to the circle." She smiled and bowed.

I rubbed my ear painfully trying to figure out how to reply.

"If it weren't for Kisshu-Kun, I wouldn't have met you guys." Ko-neko said happily.

"Yeah makes sense you were hospitalized the year before you came to school and were too quiet for you own good." Orochi said.

"Yeah, but knowing her loud mouth now, I'm not sure we should have agreed." Tora winked at Orochi and I was ready to yell again but a moment later all of them including Ko-neko were laughing.

"Yeah, don't forget I dropped my lunch on you too." She giggled.

This was apparently an inside joke and so I relaxed. Why had her getting picked on get me so worked up? Maybe it was because when we were little I couldn't do anything about it, and now that I could I would.

"Well, we're off to the library." Tora sighed.

"Okay have fun, study hard." Ko-neko waved. "Let's go." She smiled and took my hand again.

We walked through the crowed and something caught my attention." What's that smell?" I asked, sniffing the air, the chemicals burning my nose, but that wasn't what I was referring.

"There, it's a pastry and food shop, you hungry?" she asked, smiling her contagious smile.

"Uh, mm no." I said shyly, I hoped she hadn't caught my hesitation.

"Oh….' She looked at my stomach that had just spoken for me.

"Come on, we'll grab something and we can continue, the fair is just across the street.' She pointed at a patch of glinting lights and a slowly rotating wheel.

"Okay, will we make it in time?" I asked.

"They'll be open for a long while we've got time." We walked in and bought food, well she did but didn't seem to care about the price.

"So then nothing interesting happed after you left?" she asked eating at her meat.

"So…Nothing out of the ordinary." _Accept deciding to annihilate the planet._ Thought, she would be one of the people I would rescue.

"Out of the ordinary for humans is ordinary for you Kisshu-Kun." She said as she sipped some tea.

"I suppose so, but it's complicated." I sighed.

"Ah. Okay, ready to go?" She asked, standing.

"Yes." I stretched and stood up with her as we paid and left.

As we approached the park I could hear music.

_Who ha! Who ha!___

_Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!___

Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!

_Have you ever been in love?_

"What's this song?" I asked Ko-neko as she gave a man in a box the tickets.

"Best Friend, by Toy-Box, she said, not looking at me. I continued to listen.

_He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too_

"I like it." I mumbled.

"Me too." She agreed, dragging me off again.

_Hello, baby, can I see a smile_

_(I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild)_

_Can I come, I am sitting alone  
(No, friends are never alone) _

_That's right!_

We got into the short line of humans to get into the strange containers that turned with smiling faces looking down at us.

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_

I closed the door to the small containment unit, shutting out the sound and the images.

"So this thing is a ferris wheel? I asked again, looking down at all the glinting lights and a stream running along the side of the park.

"Yes, the thing we're in is a gondola." Ko-neko explained.

"Do you want to go someplace else later?" She asked me.

"Um, it doesn't matter." I mumbled.

"Kay, we can see if we can go to the observatory." She suggested excitedly.

"The observatory, what's it for?"

."Looking at stars and space, I know you live up there…" She said pointing up at the darkening sky. "But I haven't and maybe you could tell me some interesting stories." She smiled again and I couldn't help but be eased and distracted, I felt like was taking a long needed breath of air.

It was about ten minutes later that we got off and went on our way choosing other rides to try. I suggested this strange contraption that spun and twisted in a strange mechanical dance that seemed interesting, neither of us knew the name because it went by so many, but it had two horizontal seats on a long rod that connected in a strange way to all the others and you went in and out of the circle of other similar colored seats.

As we got into yet another line Ko-neko observed people and their hats flying off or being knocked by the other person it seemed dizzying.

"Kisshu do you want me to hold your hat for you? It'll fall off for sure; this isn't even their highest speed yet." She looked concernedly at me.

"I'm wearing this hat for a reason Ko-neko." I told her firmly, pulling the hat lower over the tips of my ears.

"Yes but Kisshu-Kun, look at everyone else, their all wearing mask and ears too." I looked and there were people wearing animal hears of sorts and pointed ears obvious to their completion.

"Fine, but only for the ride okay." I told her, grudgingly handing over my shield and standing there in the open. She put t in her animal bag and turned, replacing it on her shoulders.

Once we finally strapped ourselves in and pulled down the safety bar she looked at me. "Are you ready?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded, smiling contentedly. A person caught my eye, pushing down the bars to insure they were secure; it was a young man, a little older than me. He wore a colored shirt with the company or something on his chest and a hat, wearing it backwards.

"Here you go." He said, shoving it a little more so it clicked into place. "Nice ears man." He complimented and walked off to a safe side of the aria and waved his hand to another man who pushed some buttons and pulled leavers, Ko-neko tugged on one of my ears and giggled, the ride started.

We spun forwards and were thrust backwards spun and shoved at odd angles, but the thrill was fun, I found myself yelling out of amusement as K-neko screamed with the other humans, her hands outstretched and or in the air.

When it was over we unbuckled our restraints and the man came by again and unlocked the bar. "They managed to stay on, sweat." He said, noticing my ears. _Of course they stayed on, do yours fall off? _ I retorted mentally.

"Here…" Ko-neko said, handing me my hat, she was leaning over taking slow breaths.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Her breathing was uneven. "Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" I asked worriedly, she just shook her head.

"I'm. okay." she struggled and tug through her bag to pull out a little thing and shook it and breathed in the contents, she counted ten seconds with her fingers and breathed it in again and waited another ten seconds.

She stood up in a hurry and wobbled. "See? I'm okay/" she was though she teetered like a drunk man.

"Can you walk?" I scoffed.

"Yes, I'm just dizzy." She said as she tried to regain her composure.

I, even with my inhuman abilities could not see it coming, she was walking towards the exit and her foot was caught beneath a long cord and she was thrown to the ground,

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" She screamed as she grabbed her knee and rocked as she cursed. Nonsense words to everyone.

"You really did lose your cat-like abilities." I said as I kneeled down to help her up.

"I told you I was never a cat, and I never liked my name." She barked back, gritting her teeth a hissing, careful to tend to her scraped and bleeding knee.

"But I've always liked it." I told her, in an attempt to distract her.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons we became friends." She groaned. She used me for support till she got both feet planted on the ground, though she limped slightly as we left the gate.

"Come on we need to get you some place to tend to that." I said gently as I kneeled in front of her.

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

"Get on your slowing down." I told her.

"fine." She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

The wind picked up slightly, she held my hat on my head as I carried her. Though the hat wasn't enough to blind me to what I would see next. Someone I hadn't intended to see that day.

_Why can't you just be in love with me?  
Why can't you just see who I am?  
Why can't you just be in love with me?  
Why can't you just see who I am? _

Near us, separated by a few passing people stood Ichigo and her _precious _Aoyama-kun, I couldn't stop looking. I wanted to leave but my feet were planted to the ground.

_I'm in a place,  
that no one should be,  
and I see on your face,  
that you care about me_.

They were in their own world…

_Why can't you just be in love with me?  
Why can't you just see who I am?  
Why can't you just be in love with me?  
Why just see who I am?  
_

She melted in his arms as they kissed deeply intimately, as deeply as I wanted to kiss her. Moments passed and they hadn't notices anyone else.

_But now it's too late,  
what's been done has been done  
and I'm sealed in my fate. _

They only seemed to get closer; I tore myself away form the image and walked on.

_But then,  
why can't you just be in love with me?  
Why can't you just see who I am?  
Why can't you just be in love with me?  
Why can't you just see who I am? _

I didn't remember much else from that evening, the same seen playing over and over in my head.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

_***Ko-neko***_

Things were fine and well, I was having a great time, it felt nice to have Kisshu-Kun with me. He was more resigned but he was content, and with him, I think it was okay, I didn't want him to be overjoyed, but happy, before now, he seemed to be stressed and hesitant to even stay with me after brining me home a few days ago, I'd told him what went wrong and he hugged me, it was something I'd thought I'd forgotten, but I missed.

Kisshu was growing up, and so he was more serious, but I could see it was still Kisshu, and he needed to have fun and ask questions, enjoy himself. I'd like to think he was content today.

He helped me in the most strange and expected and yet unexpected ways. Anything went wrong he was right there to help me stand again.

We got onto the ride of his choice, his quizzical expression made me smile and he wanted to see what it did that was so thrilling. Adults didn't like it often but he was between that, so we got on.

I was happy to find that he was just as happy as I was, though tense when the man came by and complimented his ears. I laughed after he left, pulling on one, laughing at him as he growled a little, a deep rumble in his chest that was nearly inaudible with everything around us.

The ride was dizzying and bye the end of it I'd screamed so loud had an asthma attack, Kisshu thought it was a lot worse, but I wouldn't let him take me to the hospital for this, I dug through my bag and extracted my inhaler, shaking it and breathing in the medicine, I could feel my chest and back relax from the strain.

I realized a moment later I should have waited a few more minutes because my brain was going a hundred miles a minute and I couldn't walk a straight line. Kisshu couldn't stop it and neither could I, neither of us had seen it soon enough the cord which tripped me.

My mind crashed back down to earth in the searing pain of my knee, I yelped and howled and felt like crying. Kisshu teased me about losing my grace and charm, something along those lines I hobbled past the gate and he and offered to carry me, I didn't think I needed it but he insisted and I got on his back.

He was so conscious about his identity he needed his hat to cover his ears, he was hesitant to let me hold it on the ride earlier, it almost blew away but I held it down, wrapping my other arm around his neck, I could feel his heart. It was close to a humans' but somewhat different.

He stopped at the curb, I couldn't see exactly what he was looking at, something in the crowed, or perhaps something interesting, but we stood there longer than we should have, I could feel his body tense and his heartbeat become uneven, my hand traced down his chest to insure I wasn't mistaken, no. his heart was beating faster and his breath was ragged and shaken.

"Kisshu-Kun?" I whispered. He swallowed and walked on.

He didn't say much after that; actually he didn't say a word after that. It made me worry.

We stopped at my mother's grave near the observatory, she loved the stars. I smiled sadly as Kisshu kneeled to let me put them down and looked at her grave maker more closely.

"I'm going to take you home now." Kisshu whispered as the rain thundered down on us.

"Okay." I said, I wanted to go but I wouldn't show how disappointed I was and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and put my face against his shoulder, he didn't want to do anything anymore, not since we left the fair. What bothered him, I wanted to know so I could fix it.

"Another time then…" I sighed, trying to make it sound like I was sleepy.

"Yeah," He agreed deadly.

I wasn't going to push he would tell me eventually, I hoped.

"Whatever it is Kisshu. It'll be okay." I hugged him. He smiled sadly, but said nothing.

When we got home I found a note on the table, it was in dad's handwriting, nothing to really worry about but the job he'd taken would pull him out of town and away from home he would be gone a week at a time. He said he was sorry but it was the only way he could pay for everything and support us, he mentioned too in his note that school was staring the next day and that my Uniform had already been delivered.

I could hear the bath water running and knew Inu-Ko was in there. I knocked three times.

"Who is it?" I heard her little voice call.

"I'm home." I yelled over the water.

"Kay!" she replied as I heard splashing and the squeaky taps turning.

I opened the door and Kisshu was lying on my windowsill I sat at the chair at the desk.

"You okay." I asked again, quiet.

"I'll be all right." He sighed.

"If you need someone, you can talk to me." I told him, Kisshu nodded.

"Hay look I got my new school uniform today." I said cheerfully, he looked at me and smiled.

"Well go put it on, I want to see." He placed his arms on the windowsill while the rest of his body dangled outside.

I went into the closet and came out wearing the gray and red bowed uniform. He clapped his hands and a little smile was on his face.

"What do you think?" I asked, twirling.

"It looks good." He clapped. I bowed for exacerbated effect.

"Now just to figure out how to put up my hair…" I ruffled through the drawers of ribbons and hair-combs. I was surprised to find Kisshu pulling out of a pencil cup some yellow ribbons; he took my brush from my bag and started brushing out my hair.

I relaxed, he used to do this to put me to sleep and calm me down.

"Thanks, that feels nice." I sighed as I leaned forward over the back of the chair. By the time he was done he'd tied my hair in the largest ribbon, part of it was down and part of it was up,

"I'm probably going to ruin it if I go to sleep like this." I mumbled into my arm, but he still heard me, he always did, whenever I whispered to someone else, my secrets were never kept silent

"It'll look fine if you don't touch it. It'll just curl up nicely, a great first impression at your new school."

I closed my eyes, he always took such good care of me, and in spite of myself he was my best friend and close to even Orochi and Tora, I still loved him, it's just, Kisshu was there first, but the answer still eluded me, did I think of him like a brother, or something else?

I didn't push it now, I was really sleepy, it wouldn't be worth the effort. I'd put on my white pajamas, Inu-Ko would be in soon. I sat back in the desk chair and we talked about nothing in particular, mainly though what classes I would most like and if Orochi and Tora attended the same school, but no they went to another school a few streets down.

"They go to an all girls' school I think." I said thoughtfully as the doorknob twisted, Kisshu didn't move and I held his wrist to keep him from leaving me.

A moment later Inu-Ko waked in with a tray of bowls of ice-cream and cake, three to be exact.

"Wow you really know what to bring." I told her as I took mine and she handed Kisshu a bowl too. He was hesitant.

"Yep, who's this Neko-Nee-Chan?" She asked as she plopped herself onto my bed.

"Kisshu, I replied casually, mouthful off cold goodness.

"Good Neko-nee-Chan hasn't smiled in a long time, I like you." She said, putting a spoonful of cake into her mouth.

"Nee-Chan? She's your little sister? Nothing interesting happened while I was gone huh?" He asked, smirked

"Yeah, I thought I told you…" I said, rethinking the last part, the only way I told him was in a letter that he hadn't gotten…_Oops. _

"Well, I should be going, I won't be seeing you for a few days because I've got things to do but I'll stop by every little bit to make sure you aren't dying." He said nonchalantly. I laughed.

"Okay night Kisshu." I said, hugging him, taking him by surprise, at least I thought so, he'd flinched, or maybe it was because I pinched him.

"Big brother tuck us in tuck us in! Daddy's gone so he can't do it." Inu-Ko insisted, pulling on me to help her up to the top bunk where all the monsters couldn't get her.

"Fine" Kisshu grumbled and pulled the covers over Inu-Ko as he floated to her, I could see his waist and feet a I heard the creaking of the bed while Inu-Ko squirming because she wanted a good night kiss, he gave her one on the cheek,

"Night puppy-dog." He whispered, my sister giggled.

When she calmed down he floated down to me. "Do you want to be tucked in too?" He asked smirking.

"No I'm a big girl." I sighed.

He came over anyway and hugged me and pulled the covers over my arms and kissed my head and turned out the light.

"See you two soon." He said as he flicked the switch and vanished.

I could hear Inu-Ko's little gasp of awe as she watched him disappear.

'Where did he go Neko?" she whispered as she settled, speaking barely above a whisper, perhaps thinking if she spoke any louder the magic of things would be destroyed.

"He went to his spaceship sweat dreams Inu." I replied, pulling Yuki in under the covers with me and falling into a deep slumber.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

***Author's Note***

_I hope this is satisfactory for a while I'm going to be working on a few more stores that I've neglected to update. _

_The song lyrics used in this chapter were best Friend by as Ko-Neko said Toy box and be in love by Amber G. to describe Kisshu's circumstances. ^_^ _

_Please review or send me a message I'd love to hear from you _

_Sincerely Kisshu's Ichigo. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunrise of Every Tomorrow**

***Author's Note***

_Wow thanks for all the reviews. It wasn't a hole lot but I'm happy with just one. _

_Now being as I'm going to be away for a week, mainly because I don't get computer where I'm going I may update this before Thursday. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew_

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) Chapter Eight (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

**I don't like her**

"What was the purpose of your actions the other day Kisshu?" Pai drawled as they waited to see Deep Blue.

He had to come up with a lie and _quick_, Taruto had kept what he'd heard a secret, but that wouldn't stop Pai's fury.

'I figured if we were going to kill the humans…" His stomach did a sickening flip as he took in a deep breath.

"…We would want them to know who their killer would be, make it known that we are the dominant species." He clenched his teeth, never looking at Pai or Taruto behind him as the room lit to unveil a shadowed form before them, just as Pai was about to retort, _perfect timing_.

"I see your loyalty to your people is strong Kisshu, to have such passion towards the vengeance of humans. I agree, this was an appropriate action, show them mercy before we decide show them no more." He spoke in his storage distorted voice.

"Yes master." Kisshu placed his hand across his chest as he bowed his _supposed _allegiance.

"But Master, we had it in our grasp, the weakness of humans, the power was at our fingertips and _he _had to destroy it!" Pai barked, he stood, his finger pointing at Kisshu.

"Silence! I am perfectly aware of what he has done." The voice spoke from beyond its barrier.

Kisshu's stomach did another uncomfortable flip.

"And so I have decided that he is going to make our plans to insure our victory, He has shown the most promise in these troubled times, while you Pai place all your theories and tactics in pure fact, and you Taruto who leave at the slightest change of plan. Kisshu is the utmost loyal to me, and has learned from what he has done and not to repeat, with his ways in battle we will surely succeed."

_Like hell I'll let that happen. _Kisshu Thought.

"Now then, leave my sight! All of you!" Their leader cried as he vanished form sight.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

It had been months since he'd seen Ko-neko,, he thought of her more often now, free to wonder what his troublesome companion had gotten herself into. He hadn't visited to prevent Pai and Taruto from finding out, He knew she'd understand, if he'd only tell her the damn truth.

His thoughts shifted to Ichigo as he flipped onto his stomach in the air overlooking Tokyo, the blue sky above him as the white clouds danced by in their slow and shifting forms. The sun was out, casting its warm rays on his pale and cool skin, warming him like a loving embrace.

He'd seen Ichigo quiet often lately; she still stayed at the Blue knight's side, as he angrily guarded her like a precious possession.

He squirmed uncomfortably under the thought and the pain in his chest. "Arg!" He blurted as he tired to dull the sting in his chest, this only served to make him more irritable.

Kisshu floated down to the street, observing all the passers by, trying to distract himself in the slightest way.

"What are friends for Aiako? You can tell me anything. You know I'll help you." He heard a boy say to a girl at the street corner as she cried about a boy rejecting her. This was something he could relate to and it helped him, he would track down Ko-neko and ask her what he should do, how humans attract one another and how best to express one's feelings.

He'd always heard that Sundays were a day that no school or work for most was held, so it was grantee that she would be at home or wandering the city looking for something to do.

He teleported into her room only to find confusion, there was no one in there, no one in the house, nothing in the rooms and halls either. It was completely empty, the floors swept and polished, windows shined, counters gleamed, where everything used to be and where it was supposed to be couldn't be separated because there was nothing there, not a trace.

This gave Kisshu reason to be concerned, he was about to start hunting, but then, a thought crossed him, long time friends visit friends, so perhaps, if he could find Tora, or Orochi, they would know where Ko-neko ran off to.

He poked in the next door windows and found people talking and doing things, he wouldn't interrupt them, and let them tell him he was some kind of monster, he wasn't in the mood to play verbal games.

Kisshu searched the city looking down for something familiar, and not finding it. She could be anywhere. Night fell over Tokyo and he retired. Looking up at the moon he recalled her uniform, the same uniform Ichigo wore, he knew where she went to school, so he decided he would catch her and talk to her to see if she had any worthwhile advice to give him, but she wasn't going to be bothered just because of that, he needed and explanation as to why she'd disappeared, he couldn't help but wonder if it was his fault or if another tragedy in the family occurred and she had to move away again.

This put more worrisome thoughts in his head, what if she wasn't at school? What if she _did _have to move away? How could he find her again? What would he do if he couldn't?

"Gahhhhhhhh! She's the only one I can turn to with this problem!" He gripped his head and kicked at the air.

"What am I going to do?" He asked the sky.

"I don't want her to go away." He whined as he pouted and sat himself on the roof of a building, sliding to the floor and pulling his legs closer to him, putting his head on his knees and fighting the internal war and struggling to stay on top.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

Kisshu woke up to a slow start, a crude horn rang in his ears below him as the rush hour persisted and people shouted curses at each other and honked loudly.

"Stupid humans!" Kisshu said as he covered his ears and flew away and over the city.

"How could I ever have thought that _this _place was peaceful?' He mumbled angrily.

To lighten his day that much more, Ichigo was late too. he grinned.

"Morning honey!" He called as he came up behind her.

"Kisshu!" She screaped, "I don't have time to fight you." She said as she ran faster.

"I didn't want to fight today." He replied, his hands behind his head, keeping up with her jog at a leisurely pace

"Then what do you want?" she asked panting, leaning on her knees as she panted as she waited for the light to change.

"Just a kiss." He replied slyly.

"AH GO AWAY!" She screamed and hit his head with her book bag. She ran through the oncoming cars, smacking one on the hood and cursing the man behind the wheel.

The man shouted at her as she ran in the distance and he continued, seeing the school and just deciding to wait on the roof to see if he could find her.

"She's got to know how I can win Ichigo over." Kisshu sighed. He rubbed his cheek and disappeared with a dark look on his face, he would find a way.

Kisshu looked through the windows after the ringing form the clock tower sounded. "Good now all the humans are out of the way." He murmured as he peeked through all the windows.

He finally came to Ichigo's classroom. She was fumbling with something in her bag but she didn't notice him, he perched himself there, watching her, the window was slightly cracked open, but his hearing was better, still it didn't hurt to eavesdrop.

"Class, I'm sure you've already introduced yourselves to her, due to circumstances I would like to re-introduce you al to Hayashi Ko-neko, she is joining us from class 1-A please make her feel welcome." The instructor gestured to the door which slid open to reveal a very tired and panting Ko-neko.

"Late again I see." She said with a bite to it. Ko-neko looked at the woman with iritance and a glare before going off to find her seat

"She's okay…" Kisshu sighed, his face squished against the window. "And she'll meet Ichigo." He cheered enthusiastically, dancing in the air.

The few unfortunate people who saw him from the corner of their eyes from the windows facing him had to look twice, as each time they thought they'd seen him he teleported to the other side or angle of the building. It was discovered later that day, that most of the students who'd seen him questioned their sanity and went to the nurse's office claiming to see aliens.

After a few moments of hopeful fantasies of Ko-neko showing Ichigo his good qualities he went back to his observations of the classroom. Staring hungrily as he looked at his two prized possessions across the room at play.

"Yeah I know her." A boy who looked particularly pudgy and bulky announced. "I'd be happy to show her around." He smirked.

"Not on your life, Hiroshima." Ko-neko hissed.

"Awe what's the matter? You a scaredy-cat?" A boy standing in the desk nearest her taunted.

"No! I just don't want anything to do with Piggys LIKE YOU!" She retorted, jabbing him in the stomach.

Kisshu looked at his own and jabbed it, it was firm, he was in no way (accept perhaps greedy with Ichigo) a pig.

"Listen you!" He stood; she merely slapped him in the face with her heaviest book and sat down.

"Go away!" She glared darkly.

Kisshu watched as his attempt to trip her failed while Ko-neko leaped to a seat behind Ichigo and opened her book with not a care in the world, as if nothing had happened.

"Miss Hayashi!" The teacher bellowed, Ko-neko merely looked up and glared. Her usually bright eyes turned to bitter orbs and he wondered what happened to his gentle friend.

Before the teacher could say more, the boy called Hiroshima, after the band, of which was named after the tragedy pulled on Ko-neko's hair and spit at her, The teacher who'd attempted to speak was ignoring thesiatuation by now, frustrated with the student and continuing the lesson, in spite of the given nature of the class behind her.

People ignored the situation and pretended he wasn't hitting or whispering insults and threats to her, Ichigo looked out of the corner of her eye with slight concern, but didn't move to stop it. A few others did the same but non of them stood to defend her.

Kisshu was about to crash through the window and stop this, when something else shattered the glass and caused a panic of sorts.

Ko-neko had taken a globe form the shelf and thrown it at tHiroshima, it missed however and shattered the window.

"Miss Hayashi! Detention, I will see you after class!" The woman pointed at two buckets of which Ko-neko filled before leaving the classroom to stand outside. The windows overlooking the courtyard were open and a cool breeze wafted in.

"You caused the trouble Hiroshima." A boy whispered. "yeah, well it's not like my mom's gonna do anything about it, the girl's crazy, everyone things so and if she does anything she'll be the one in trouble, Hiroshima smirked.

"Dear, will you pay attention and wait to talk to your friends later?" the teacher said sweetly, holding a book in her hand.

"Sure mom." He said and picked up the book to continue with the quiet class.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

"Stupid." Ko-neko whispered bitterly, adjusting the buckets as she tried to cheat and lean against the window, as long as she was outside the class she wasn't breaking any rules, and like this, Miss Evil and glum could keep a better eye on her, so she allowed it.

The bell rang soon after. "Ko-neko." the woman said flatly. "Mrs. Jouyou." Ko-neko replied equally.

"Your father is coming and we will discuss your horrid behavior. I wouldn't besurprised if you got expelled. I should expect you'll receive a punishment form your father after this" She said bitterly.

"I don't care, you're not my mother.

"I might as well be given the circumstances." She sighed, flipping through a stack of papers in her arm.

"You'll never be half the mother she was." Ko-neko said bitterly.

"You're just a child, you're still learning. If it went my way you'd be off in another country at a boarding school like your friend, what was it, Orochi?" She patted Ko-neko's cheek, running her sharp long nails against her cheek; a small scratch appeared and reddened before the woman was at last satisfied.

Once she was at last out of sight and had left the building, Ko Neko screamed and threw the buckets out the window, a gasp and a nearly furious Kisshu floated up to scare the person whom disturbed his thoughts.

"What'd you do that…for?" He finished looking at the small trickle of blood and tears on the girl's face, at least he thought it was tears, she was wet too, one of the buckets had slammed against the windowsill, tipping over and spattering her with its icy condense. The accumulating liquid on the floor went un-noticed as they realized who the other was. Kisshu, returning his features to normal, as he'd had a menicing expression a moment before.

"Kisshu…" Ko-neko whipped her eyes and smiled. "What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded cracked and strained.

"What's the matter?" He asked angrily, leaping over the sill and slipping on the wet floor below, landing flat on his back and his head aching from the impact with linoleum to skull.

He herd a snort, looking over he saw Ko-neko holding in a laugh as he groanded and pulled himself to his feet, with more caution this time.

"Go ahead and laugh." He said flatly, crossing his arms and gingerly leaning against a closed window a foot away from the snickering girl.

"You looked so funny!" she bused out, pointing at him as she rolled on the floor. Kisshu waited for her to calm down. He wanted answers, something was wrong, bothering her, and he didn't like it. He'd overheard part of the conversation but he didn't catch all of it.

When at last Ko-neko sighed a breath, and smiled he asked. "Now what happened?" He demanded coolly.

"Um, what do you mean _what happed_?" She asked, draining the water from her hair.

"I mean why were you _crying_?" He all but shouted. His arms flailed in frustration.

"Nothings wrong Kisshu. I dropped the water." She said, turning her back and grabbing some towels from a utilities closet.

"You _were_ crying. "He growled, standing behind her. "Your not answering my question." He went on.

"It doesn't matter either way, and you didn't answer my question either." She continued casually, her back to him, trying to hold in her sobs.

"Ko-neko..." He began.

"What are you doing hear?" She repeated again, throwing a towel at him to help with.

"I came to find you, you weren't at the…your house, so I got worried." He said, his eyes to the floor as he looked at his reflection in the water as he whipped it away.

"We moved, Orochi's parents got a new job someplace else and Orochi had to move too, they owned the house we were taying in and some people decided to buy it, so we moved." She turned to him as he looked at the ground and cleaned opposite him, back to back.

"I always make such a mess." She sighed.

"It's not so bad." Kisshu said, not sure if she meant the spill or her troubles.

"What have you been up to since I saw you, you seemed down." She tried to change to conversation away from her life, still, it was nice to have him near her again, it made it feel as if all her problems were insignificant and could easily be solved if only he'd stay with her a little longer.

"The same things that aliens always do, it's really boring actually." Kisshu sighed, leaning against the wall, the wend brisling his hear above him, cooling his neck, making the moment all the more calm and soothing, the like lingered in the air, and it just seemed to evaporate and fly way with the wind. Birds chirped in trees outside and students played on distant fields.

"Classes should be over for now, are you hungry? I usually have lunch on the roof, do you feel like having any?" She stood and looked down at him, the wet cloth in her hand.

"I know that's not all that's bothering you." Kisshu stated. It was a fact, one that he'd likely let her get away without explanation.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

Kisshu waited for her to grab the food, he sat on the roof, overlooking the door that lead inside. No one could see him up there, and so he was satisfied.

Ko-neko had lied to him, he didn't like the feeling of her hiding things from him, but then again, he did the same thing to her.

"Damn!" Kisshu punched the ground. But he did it for a _different _reason. He did it to protect her, and he did it to keep her his friend, because in this case, she was what mattered. Or at least that was what he had yet to realize.

In his mind she was his friend and he tired to convince himself that being friends was enough and all there was. However he didn't know why she had this direct connection to his emotions, he didn't know why it would hurt if she abandoned him, he didn't know why her opinions and feelings mattered to him so much either. He wasn't supposed care, take things as they were and use them to his advantage. Power was what mattered, revenge was what was most important, yet still whenever he attempted to make sense of it and justify the things he'd done, he'd looked at Ko-neko and feel like a child wrong and being caught red-handed, he'd feel ashamed and want to apologize, if he told her she'd say she forgave him and he'd feel better, but she didn't know, and that was a secret he had to keep, he didn't know anymore, if it was for her safety or if it was his selfishness but he couldn't tell her, because truthfully, he feared her reply, if she forgave him, he'd feel unworthy of her companionship, if she didn't he'd hate himself that much more.

Ichigo told him he was doing wrong, but he never took her seriously, she'd never given him a reason, fighting him as if that were the way thigns were, no purpose required, this felt more like a game, and a challenge. It was just all so confusing. He'd wanted to tare himself away from Ko-neko and Ichigo ridding himself of the feeling they gave him, but he just felt lonely after a while and wanted someone's company, and the first person that always came to mind was Ko-neko and not Ichigo, Ichigo was his love interest, he had to prove himself to her, and their time together, if he ever got it, would be tense with his explanations, excuses and frustration to make her listen or understand, he didn't have a reserve of energy as Ko-neko always seemed to have, even when she looked tired looked so fragile as all humans seemed to look to him, she lent him this strength to go and face Ichigo for another try at making her love him, but there was no proving himself to Ko-neko, he didn't know what he'd done, but it was like whatever he did do earned him a very important treasure, but he didn't quite understand what it was, all he know was that if he lost his best friend, he'd lose everything.

A paper wrapping collided with Kisshu's forehead. "Kisshu! Hay Kisshu! Earth To Kisshu are you listening KISSHU!"

He looked down, inhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding, blinking he realized Ko-neko was nose to nose with him.

"What is it?" he asked, confused.

"Was your head up in space I've been calling you for the past five minutes!" she barked.

"Oh, yeah I was just thinking, so what'd you bring?" He asked looking down at her sack, it was decorated with yellow stars and white moons.

"I don't know, Inu-Ko packed it, I wouldn't trust Utsukushi to feed me with a straw." She picked up a piece of slightly overcooked shrimp. "It won't be perfect, she's only five, she'll be Six in a few months." Ko-neko said, waving her chopsticks in a matter of fact way to show him what she meant before diving the succulent fish into her mouth.

"Utsukushi?' Kisshu repeated.

"Yes, she's dad's new girlfriend and my teacher, _unfortunately_, and she expects me to tret her like the Emporor, or least like she's my mother, seeing as she's _hoping _to get my father to marry her, she'll be my mother when hell freezes over or when Aliens take over the world." She stuffed a rice ball in her mouth, not realizing that her oxymoron was more truthful and nearing reality than she'd thought.

Kisshu sifted uncomfortably. "so are you living with her than?" He whispered.

"yeah, it's not too bad, she and dad go out often so Inu and are left to fend for ourselves and we don't' hear anything so I'd like to hope things are going bad, Daddy says thought that she's helping with her share of the money and that it won't last long, I'm still not so convinced. Truthfully her name in itself means beautiful disaster and looks can be deceiving I wish he'd see that." She sighed, frustrated as she lay on her back.

_**I**__ can be deceiving, I wish _**you'd** _see that. _

"are you sure she's such a horrible person?" Did he have to ask? He knew the answer, but he wanted to know it regardless.

"I don't like her." Ko-neko whispered. '

"I don't blame you." Kisshu took a piece of seaweed and tore at it, putting small strips ijnto his mouth as he thought.

"Do you…do you know Ichigo Momomiya?" it was there; now just ask what he should do.

"Yes, but she's either asleep, acting strange or has her head up in the clouds, why?" Ko-neko looked at him, her eyes becoming slits.

"Well, you see, I'd like to know what she likes and how I can, well, tell her-" Kisshu tore vigorously at the seaweed.

"Your supposed to eat it, not tare it and I don't know, I never get to talk to her long enough before she swoons over the most popular guy in school, and since you like her, what sets her apart form the other crazed teenaged girls that seek his attention? She rolled over a few times to land on her stomach to stare up at his face.

"I can't really say." Kisshu said hastily.

"You coming here wasn't a social visit was it? =" She asked suspisuously, her cat eyes glairing.

"No but-" Kisshu began.

"I won't say what I think Kisshu." Ko-neko turned to her side.

"Why not? What's Wrong with Kitten?" Kisshu barked angrily, only before realizing he'd said the wrong thing.

"Ko-neko come here this instant!" a male voice called from the steps below. Ko-neko stood gathering her things and saying nothing.

_Because I don't like her, that's why._ She thought as she descended the steps to her doom, leaving Kisshu to wallow in his self pitty, confusion and guilt.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

***Author's Note* **

_Sorry everyone it took me so long to update and I've been skipping around from story to story, to making a new story. Feel free to message me any time. Till then . _

_Sayonara! Kisshu's Ichigo! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunrise of Every Tomorrow**

***Author's Note***

_Hi everybody! I was going through my notes on this story in my attempts to keep track of the storyline and where I intend to take it, or at least as far as I've scribbled. _

_Speaking of which I'm sitting in the guest room of my mother's house dog sitting and watching Kingdom of Heaven while trying to keep my writing straight. Sine I have no decent computer in the household. Also if you all would be so kind to re- read the previous chapters, I've edited them a little. Now then I do hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter._

_Sincerely, Kisshu's Ichigo _

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) Chapter Nine (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) Sacred Flowers, Hidden Emotions **

***Kisshu* **

A month had gone bye since the uncomfortable and confusing discussion about Ichigo. I couldn't admit my feelings and she her opinions.

"_I won't say what I think Kisshu."_ But _why_, why wouldn't she tell me what she thought?

I took in a deep breath to calm my tempter; the rain wasn't doing it for me. She'd given me what honest truth she could, she told me all she knew, and that should have been the end of it, but when it came to her opinion about Ichigo, she honestly told me that she wouldn't share. I suppose she had the right to keep that to herself. What did I expect, praise, wonderment, adoration? _"Oh Kisshu-Kun, Ichigo is my idol, the best girl in the world, I'll tell you everything about her!" _

Ko-neko didn't work that way, she's spare people their feelings and lock her own away, She had her secrets, and I had mine, even if I would give anything to share it with someone, her most likely, who else would listen, but then would even she listen? I could just see the horror in her eyes. _I'm friends with a murderer, how could I ever care or be with such a monster_. She'd say.

Words played in my ears, but the images that came to mind were mismatched and blurring.

_All this time trying to make you mine  
steals my lines, makes it hard to rhyme  
but days go by like the summertime  
the heat, and this beat_

I recalled the day I'd first kissed Ichigo. And a thought of Ko-neko I'd forgotten, it never happened, never would, but I'd wonder…if it would make a difference if it were Ko-neko, I threw the thought out instantly, it made me feel weird and…guuuuhhh

_Oh it's everything and all you need  
…b_ut somehow I could see a day with Ko-neko too.

_A little more rock a little less roll  
A little more new a little less old_

My earliest memories I was playing with my mother and little sister we were in the courtyard running while the day was calm above us.

_A little bit of faith a little bit a trust  
A little bit of never giving up,  
A little bit of you, a little bit of me  
A little less them a lot more we  
Just a little more us_

Six years ago, my time on Earth, Ko-neko and I. there wasn't a bad memory in that. It was as if I'd never left.

_Just a little more us  
tonight_

close my eyes, dying to make a wish  
to cross your kiss off my bucket list

I just wish Ichigo would love me.

_Here's the break with the 808  
You'll see baby  
That I'm everything and all you need_

A little more rock a little less roll  
A little more new a little less old  
A little bit of faith a little bit a trust  
A little bit of never giving up,

A little bit of you, a little bit of me  
A little less them a lot more we  
Just a little more us  
Just a little more us  
Tonight

You're all my dreams  
Makes me insane  
That you're not mine yet

I'll make Ichigo mine; I'll make her see…someday.

_I'll take you to school  
I wanna teach you exactly how I do_

Just a little more  
Just a little more

A little more rock a little less roll  
A little more new a little less old  
A little bit of faith a little bit a trust  
A little bit of never giving up,  
A little bit of you, a little bit of me  
A little less them a lot more we  
Just a little more us

A little more rock a little less roll  
A little more new a little less old  
A little bit of faith a little bit a trust  
A little bit of never giving up,  
A little bit of you, a little bit of me  
A little less them a lot more we  
Just a little more us  
Just a little more us

The music was upbeat, it would describe how I'd felt, if I were thinking of Ichigo, but now didn't seem to be the right time, yet, there were words that only seemed to fit Ko-neko. Never mind, I'd tell Ichigo somehow…and leave Ko-neko out of it.

I walked further on, the buildings seeming to melt together into rows and rows of structures, set there for me to merely ignore them and walk on, never ending, and never changing.

I'd withheld the information that she'd needed to give me my answer, and then I snapped at her because I didn't get the reply that" I'd wanted. Hadn't I learned already that you don't get what you want, no I wouldn't let this completely be true, I'd make Ichigo mine. I would. It had to work. Didn't it, what if it didn't work? What would I have then? The answer seemed so close, so obvious, but I was blind to see it.

I should have been more considerate, when she was having a difficult day, I yelled at her, when her classmates were picking on her, I ignored it and asked her for a favor, when her teacher obviously hated her I didn't ask if she was okay until It was too obvious for an idiot like me to ignore. I was so wrapped up in Ichigo I hadn't thought of her feelings and demanded answers, like I would at a karma anima. I hadn't remembered the rest, or even remembered if I was there when she went off to see whoever called her.

Was that all people did to her? Yell? Lie, kick and scream? I wasn't any better, I held onto my deepest secret, my crime, but only because I was tied to it and I didn't want it to fall on her.

I inhaled the aroma of the cool rain, the thunder was getting louder, and the storm would be over me soon. A bad day, all I wanted to do was apologize, but how could I do that? To her it must have seemed like her father was forgetting and abandoning her mother's memory, it felt wrong to move on this soon. I know the feeling, and I wished she'd never feel it, but I guess even the stars don't grant wishes for criminals.

I walked through the city, it was raining again, for some reason it felt like it was important, it triggered a feeling I couldn't quite grasp. I was looking for Ko-Neko again. It always seemed like I was looking for her, I'd always ran away and she vanished from the face of the earth for days, weeks, months on end.

"I'd recognize those amber eyes anywhere." A feminine voice announced.

I paused, and tugged the collar of my jacket higher around my ears. _Just ignore it, just ignore, it, the human would have no reason to talk to you, nope, not a reason at-_

"We know that's you young man, stop pretending like that coat makes you invisible." A male voice now, who were these people? Human scientists?

_Not talking to me._ Kisshu thought. Who would talk to him anyway?

"Kisshu!" Okay, so it _was_ me they were talking to, I turned.

"Are you avoiding us?" the male spoke again. Wait…I recognize…

"Miss…Naomi…Dr. Akira?" I choked; I hadn't expected to see them…ever again…

"Wow honey, he actually remembered our names." Akira joked, his black hair graying more than the last time, Naomi had rounded out the slightest, and did she have a kid? She was chunkier than he remembered, happier though, that was nice.

"What are you two doing here?" I blurted.

"What? Do you think we don't have lives outside the hospital?" Akira laughed. _I did, for a while actually I thought they lived someplace near Ko-neko's hospital room, they were always the first to come when she needed something. _

"Yeah, Stay there, 24 7? Naomi added, elbowing her husband.

"Well, it's just; I never expected to see you out of the hospital." I mumbled. I had expected all those things.

"Oh I see, well, _we_ never expected to see you again… _at all_. So how's life?" Akira continued, mirroring my exact thoughts.

"I didn't mean-I was it-was. I meant….." I tripped over my words like a pathetic child, caught in the middle of wrongdoing. I inhaled. "Okay….so… How's Ko-Neko doing?" I pretended not to know.

"Things are… difficult." Naomi's cheery mood had slipped away, replaced by the strained expression she always used when she tried to be strong while giving bad news.

"Oh." I felt a tightening in my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have lied. I could've gotten out of this if I'd told the truth.

"Well I'd think you'd of seen her first, anyway, Ko-neko's father is dating again, how he found the time, I haven't the foggiest." Akira explained. _Her father moves through life too quickly. _I thought.

"Dear! Her father isn't an adulterer! Kisshu, I'm sorry to tell you this, but, Ko-neko's mother passed away about a month ago." Naomi's voice seemed to fade into the rain. The parts that I knew, the words of death became a whisper, fading away as if leaving, going in the opposite direction, yet still speaking to me from the opposite end of an empty corridor.

Pai always said humans were selfish, and this was truefor _most _humans, but I was selfish too, was this same for Ko-neko's father too? Was he being selfish, and trying to ease his own worries, and caring less for his daughters grieving? This in itself was why I felt guilty and it was something I'd done to her. But what I said, how I added to her pain. I was inconsiderate, stupid; selfish….I was angry at _myself _for many reasons, but mostly because I was supposed to be her friend… I was angry, for what I _didn't _do. Somehow I knew she'd forgive me for whatever I'd done,

"Do you know where she might be?" The roaring of rain slammed into my ears and made the knot in my stomach twist that much harder as my thoughts resurfaced to the current time.

"I don't know. Boy it's pouring hard…" Naomi sighed, pulling an umbrella up over the three of them.

"_She hated thunderstorms; she hated them, but tied to like them for me…" _I know where she is…see ya!" I waved, truing, away, I didn't know where to go exactly, bit I know where to look.

"Kisshu!" Akira called me back, I turned, and I didn't have time for this.

"Come with us." Naomi added, turning her back on me, expecting me to follow.

"But…" I protested.

"Don't keep us waiting, she said come." Akira said, pulling on my wrist now.

A spray of water hit my face by a passing car, but Akira continued to lead me, as if it didn't happen. He just went on smiling.

A tinkling of a bell and it was dry. I whipped the moisture from my face. We were in a flower shop, the sweet perfume hit me. The warmth of the confined room soothed me in a way.

"Here. I don't know exactly what's wrong, but give these to her." Naomi shoved me towards a chilled container of flowers, before I could say anything more, she continued.

"Pick whatever you like and we'll buy them. "But I…" I held up my hand to protest, as if do say I don't need _flowers._

"We won't take 'no' for an answer young man." Akira said firmly. I turned towards the colorful bouquets. I plucked a small bundle with flowers I'd thought appropriate for the occasion I wasn't sure I was going to.

"They smiled at each other. speaking with their eyes as only lovers can, a message I hadn't understood, they turned to me with the same smile before sending me on my way, not caring if I protested against their generosity, or the fact that Id begun to get angry with her husband for dragging me to that place to begin with.

Once the bell jingled again and I was outside, I turned to them as they held hands and watched me leave. They were kind people. I walked on with a smile, in spite of the gloomy weather.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

My feet led me to a quiet district in Tokyo, to a field where many lye quiet in eternal sleep, my eyes looked over the silent crowed, searching for the one living person I was hoping to find there.

Where people would normally find these sorts of places, frightening, or displeasing, I found them rather calm and pleasant, to wonder where all the gentle and kind souls had ascended to. Hoping that one day, one in a thousand, or more would have the honor of reaching the stars and touching the sun's light and becoming part of it, in order to look down on all the people who loved and depended on the warmth that was given lovingly.

In the distance I could see a blue and white umbrella lying on its side, nearly blending into the gray landscape, but this didn't matter, what did it mean?

To me, the lonely umbrella seemed to mirror a deep fear I didn't want to face, the pouring rain and the oncoming thunderstorm didn't ease help me, the rain beat hard on my back as my heart matched its rhythm. My steps quickened, while my thoughts remained glued to the worst case scenario playing spastically in my mind like a faded and hated memory.

"Ko-neko! Ko-Neko!" I called, but there was no response, perhaps the storm had deafened me, or worse…. _Please no!_

I raced towards the umbrella, once close enough to peer beneath it, I saw a figure lying there, curled up in a yellow raincoat. The bouquet fell upon the ground, forgotten.

I tried to pull myself together, because what I saw and what I thought I'd see were as different as sun and moon, I was trying to see a dead girl, but instead I saw her sobbing, her teeth clenched over a handkerchief, her eyes glistening with tears, but still green, and still _alive. _

She had yet to notice me; I could see her shaking. She was alright. I reached for the fallen flowers and presented them to her, laying them before her face. She blinked before casting her eyes upwards.

"Kisshu?" Her voice was barely audible against the roaring thunder, barely even a whisper to me.

"Hay." I murmured softly, curling up with her.

The umbrella was so large and she so small, beneath its protective circle it, fit us both comfortably.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

"I came to say sorry." I replied, holding up the flowers.

"Roses…." She breathed.

"…and Lilies." I added, smiling. I wanted her to forgive me, and tell me it was okay and that all was fine.

"My favorites, Thank you." She sprang to her feet, toppling the umbrella, leaving us exposed to the cold rain.

"Ko-neko…" I began. "Mama would love these." She was oblivious to what I was trying to say, and separated two flowers from the bunch, leaving the rest for her beloved mother.

"Ko-neko listen to me!" I tried again.

"You're not the only one who should be apologizing Kisshu. I should have been nicer. You have the right whomever you choose, for whatever reason. So then…" She turned to me, a delicate smile on her lips.

"These are for you." She pressed the Rose into my still hand, closing my fingers around the stem.

"Red roses are for love…" She stated. "…and this…" Ko-neko tucked the white lily into my shirt where my heart beat so fast with life, a dishonest one, but a life all the same. "…Is for good luck." Her fingers were gentle against my chest; they lingered there for a moment, her warm palm against my heart, why I acknowledged this, I didn't know. It was just…nice.

"I wish you good luck Kisshu-kun!" Ko-neko smiled brightly, and thrust a thumb into the air, winking, I'd expected her to laugh, but I was wrong, I'd forgotten the place we were in and why we were there.

"I'd better get home or Utsukushi will have a fit." She sighed, folding the umbrella.

"Yeah…sure….thanks…" I didn't _feel_ like it was time to go yet.

"Can we talk some more? Sometime." I asked. I was sitting on the muddy ground, pulling at the wet grass violently. What was I worrying about?

"Yeah is everything okay?" She turned to me and smiled her happy smile, as if nothing at all was wrong, though watery pearls clung to her eyelashes. I reached a grimy finger to wipe them away.

"You wanna go out for Ice cream again? She suggested. I shook my head; I would've rather stayed and sat, talked in the silence and listened to her breath as she babbled on about whatever it was she cared about.

"I'll find you again." I told her, trying to pull myself to a standing position, but my legs were so stiff and wouldn't obey. I was getting angry; I for once wished things would be like I wanted. I was ready to tare things apart, scream and yell, but a hand reached out to me while I struggled. _Why did things have to be this way? _

"Need a hand?" I looked up and could see the sunset behind her, Ko-neko's deep eyes staring at me with the kindness only humans possessed her smile. Gees what the hell am I talking about? Still when I looked at her expression, my anger dissipated and I wondered what was wrong to begin with.

"Thanks." I grumbled, taking it grudgingly. I was thinking about being angry, I was angry about being frustrated, I was frustrated about being confused, I was confused about my feelings, I was feeling…something and I wished it would all make sense!

"Can I tell you a story?" Ko-neko asked, looking at me quizzically. She seemed to disregard my tone, the feeling I was probably giving off of being really pissed off. Or, she was just like that and left me to the thoughts I didn't want to be alone with. Besides I doubt I would have been able to explain if she asked anyway.

Sure." I said bitterly, I didn't care, I didn't want to move from that place in the grass, I didn't want her to go, I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to lie, and the truth was, I didn't know what I wanted anymore, not what I really and truly wanted.

Her eyes were a deep green as the sky turned bronze behind her, why did little things like this matter? I had a sinking thought. What would I do when she left? My people had grown strong and lived long lives, she'd live her life, but she'd eventually fade away, what would I do when the sun set4 and when it came up again, it wouldn't be with her to wake up to?

"Did you know that a long time ago, there was a Princess of the Moon? There was a Prince of Earth too, their names were Rabbit and Panda and when they met, she gave him a flower for friendship?"

"No I didn't." I scoffed, human stories…still I listed…just a little. I felt a bit guilty for snapping at her.

"Why'd she do that?" I didn't think the deed was so ridiculous, after asking the stupid question and heard Ko-neko laughing.

"Because, she'd offered her friendship to him in that flower and when they met, he was crying, his friend was going away, and she wanted to see him happy." She answered simply.

"Flowers can't always make people happy Ko-neko." I told her, _think realistically. _

"I know that, but remember this is just a story."

"…Now then, the Prince was crying because his friend Kamereon was going away." Ko-neko continued. She looked at her feet.

"Couldn't the Prince go wherever he wanted he was a Prince? Why didn't he go with Kamereon?"

"No…" Ko-neko said softly. "Panda was only a boy, and he was a Prince of Earth, he didn't have mystical powers or special abilities, because after all, he was only human, and if he was able to go wit Kamereon…wouldn't I have been able to go see you a long time ago?" I shut my mouth,

"But why couldn't Kamereon stay on earth, so the Prince wouldn't have to cry?" I choked, Ko-neko turned, her eyes glassing, as if she knew the story inside and out, feeling the pain and understanding its meaning. This was just a story wasn't it?

"He was from another world, and if he'd stayed, he would've died. It was better to be apart for a little while, then to never reunite again, so the flower given by Rabbit was given to Kamereon, as a premise of everlasting friendship, though Rabbit had never met Kamereon, he vowed to return someday with a flower too for Panda." I looked at her; I could feel my body shaking. She wiped her eyes and swallowed hard.

I stepped toward her, she shook her head.

"Years later when Rabbit and Panda were married, it was then that his friend Kamereon came back, with the promised flowers, though these flowers were meaningless, never holding the special meaning of the single one that Panda gave…accept to Kamereon

"…The blossoms he brought were dark alien flowers, intent on repopulating the world with their seeds, feeding off every living thing…killing them and carpeting the Earth in the strange pink flower…"

I felt my legs give. "…but. I thought they were friends, why kill everyone?" I couldn't breathe, guilt tore at my insides

"…Kamereon wanted to show Panda he still remembered their promise, because while Kamereon knew Panda was the Prince of Earth, no one else did, and Panda was lonely, his family had died, leaving him all alone, so he wanted revenge on the people of Earth for hurting him…"

"…After returning to Earth to retrieve Panda, he found The Princess Rabbit, and her bond with him, intimately powerful, angered and jealous by the Rabbit's place in the Panda's life, Kamereon lashed out at the Princess and her guardian court, attempting kill her…"

"…Panda fought him, trying to convince Kamereon that Rabbit was not the enemy; however, Kamereon believed everyone and all humans were his enemy even if she was a Princess…"

"…Kamereon was mad, crazed with vengeance, as they attacked Rabbit; the Panda got in the way, shielding her, and was injured. Realizing their mistake, Kamereon took Panda. The Princess Rabbit, devastated at Panda's kidnapping, cried, fearing anyone else dear to her be taken, they all refused to allow her to go alone, they were all friends, Panda too, they all went together, so guardians given the duty to protect her, all left in permute to rescue the Prince.

These warriors were not only protectors of their friend and princess, but princesses themselves of each planet within the solar System… Their advisers, Shadow and Light had discovered an oncoming asteroid. With their technology, they found that it was strangely hollow and headed toward Earth…there was another scheme involved, and these warriors had to protect the earth with all their strength, So they were going to save them all , the earth, and its Prince and his people.…"

"…They traveled together to the asteroid to rescue the Panda, not knowing its true purpose or the enormous trouble they were in…"

I sat there, I was wondering if this was all an analogy for something I _didn't_ want Ko-neko to know or if she knew and found this way of telling me, if this truly was real and this happened so many years ago, but regardless of which it was, why did K0-neko want to tell me this story? Why did she want to tell it, now?

"…The asteroid opened up to from a blossom, almost giving them permission to land there, however as they descended they were attacked by a monster, and several more followed. The group fought them but when they were about to be buried, Neko, guardian of Mars threw Rabbit out of the way, saving her leaving no time to save herself. The flower creatures became a field of flowers once more. Now Kamereon was watching the battle from his place on a hill overlooking the scene…"

""Such a coward, I saw how you abandoned your so called _friends" _Princess, surrender! Give up Panda or…." Breaking through the flowers were her friends, tangled in vines and bonded tightly against one another. An electric shock sparked at the tip, spreading to the rest and harming her precious court…"

"…"Stop!" Rabbit shouted. The pain seized for her friends. "You're so unfair…" Rabbit murmured tearfully…"All's _fair_ in love and war _Princess_. I dare you, Panda, or your dear Companions. It's your choice. Or will you abandon them _again_?" Kamereon mocked. Rabbit fell to her knees. "Never, you win, Sorry, I can't turn away from them, without them it's not the same…if I do anything they'll get hurt, and I couldn't stand for that. I give up." Kamereon's power weakened and her friends fell before her, their strength drained, her friends fell.

"…"What are these people? This feeling, what is it?" he asked, the flower looked up at them, "Kamereon, Rabbit is a sly girl who seeks to take Panda away from you," "Yeah, I won't be fooled." He relaxed his body. "Kamereon, I'll lend you my powers if you help me defeat the Moon Princess, Panda will remember your special bond." Kamereon gathered power from the flower pinned to his chest and in turn his own power grew as he vowed to destroy Rabbit, Panda shattered the healing chamber which he'd been captive inside. "You are not my friend…" he gasped, making his way to the distant battlefield.

Rabbit screamed in agony as her life force was being fed to the plants around them. "You don't know what it's like to be lonely, without true friends Princess or you wouldn't try to take Panda away"…"

"…These words Stirred a memory within Risu, she was the bookworm of the group, striving for good marks, and because of this, the other students would make fun of or take advantage of her, holding a hopeful friendship over her head. She knew what it was like to be lonely…"

"…You don't know what it's like to be shunned for being different!" Kamereon continued. It was Inuk's turn to feel the burn, rumors got around at school, people hid, she was the scary dog causing trouble again, or because she appeared tough and knew Karate, they listened to the hurtful words of others, rather then finding out the truth for themselves, No one took the chance to know her, she was moving around too much, she lost her parents in an aircraft accident, that was the truth; others picked on her then ran away pretending to be the victim…"

"…"Perhaps you'll understand how precious Panda is to me, if you saw how it is to truly be alone!" Kitsune stood, recalling the painful memory. "Look at that girl she never speaks, is she shy?" Kitsune overheard a girl in the distance ask. "Shy? No she's stuck up. Another corrected. "Whatever she is, she looks boring, is she an impersonator?" A boy said, jabbing his own opinion, referring to the superhero that was in fact, her alias…"

"…"Do you know what its like to have no one to talk to? Or share things with?"…Neko was a Priestess; her busying duties portrayed her as antisocial, preferring the company of crows over humans…"

"…Rabbit was at last set free, her strength drained, and fighting to breath, no power to stand, she merely lay at the feet of Kamereon, whom, with the vines wrapped around him, aimed the horned ends at the Princess,

"…"Good-bye Princes." Kamereon bed angrily

Panda, in his attempt to protect his bride threw a Rose at Kamereon, to stop them from harming the only family left to him. The stem pierced the friend, breaking the mutant shell cast around him by the evil flower, leaving him vulnerable, weak and fearful.

The very flower that had been given as a gift was now a weapon and a betrayal. "You chose them?" The friend asked. "Yes." The Prince replied weakly "Why don't you go after him? He's weak! Get rid of him!" the alien blossom ordered. "We're like family; we've shared the same pain. All I'd hoped was to be friends once more." "I'm sorry my friend." The Prince said, as the field of flowers faded and left the rock beneath bare and cold, floating in space, and now way to return home, while the plan to repopulate the world with deadly flowers was derailed, there was still the option to take the asteroid and plunge it into earth's atmosphere, killing them all, and leaving the scar on the fragile planet.

The Princess determined to bring everyone home safely took from her body the only thing that could save them, a Moonstone which held the power to grant wishes and protect anyone the heir desired, however, the Friend, desperate to keep the Prince with him attempted to take the stone from the princess on orders from the evil blossom, though it's power could no longer hold him, as the stone became a crystal and formed a flower within his hand, it's light sharing with him, the memory and truth of his gift.

The flower had been given to the Prince form her, and from him it came, a rose of endearment. The Blossom had vanished from the light of the crystal, and they both faded, flower and friend…

"Did he die?" I asked, leaning forward as she looked down at me.

"I'm not done yet." Ko-neko laughed, patting my cheek. She had fun treating me like the younger child, even though I was four years older, it made her feel more grown up, better than she thought she was.

"The Princess was able to use the crystal with her guardian companions and Prince at her side, though against their please and warnings, as their power build the force of re-entry fell upon them, it was only moments before the crystal was destroyed, the light, gone with the Princess" life. For only her court knew that using her life's jewel for such a task would kill her, they'd trusted her when she'd told them she would not die. Yet they were deceived.

So floating above the Earth, Sea and skies the clouds below them they wept for their fallen Princess, the Prince, trying vigorously to awaken her.

It is never know if I if vision or merely a power the Prince had within him. The Prince's friend returned, with a gift. "Thank you," He said, "You and the Princess saved me, and because of that, I'm still able to give you this." With a wave of their hand, a flower was formed. "Give this nectar to sailor to the Princess." The Prince kissed a petal of the flower and in that, kissed the princess, she soon after awakened and they all returned home, safe, and sound."

I hadn't realized Ko-neko kneeling beside me till she stood, by now it was dark, and the crickets were chirping, distant croaks of frogs and other wet creatures made their symphony.

"Wait what about the Friend, the Alien, did he die/" I found my self blurting, chasseing after her.

"He was reborn and sent adrift in space, I like to think he found his family at last." She didn't look at me, but I felt her content smile.

"Hay Kisshu?" she looked over her shoulder at me, swinging it's hooked handle over her herm.

"Yeah?" I replied, standing stiffly.

"Do you know what those flowers were?" She looked at me expectantly.

"No you didn't mention anything about…" I began to panic and wonder if I'd missed an important part of the story.

"The flower passed between the three was a rose, and the Evil Blossom, resembled something of a lily." She stated smiling.

"Than why'd you give me an evil flower?" I joked.

"It's not; the flower given to the prince to save the Princess also resembled a Lilly." She sighed.

"Why'd you tell me this story?" I asked.

"I don't know, my mother told it to me, and for I felt I should tell you too. I suppose I just wanted you to know, that you weren't alone like Kamereon was, and your just as precious." We walked an aimless path; I don't think she cared if she got in trouble.

"Hay Ko-neko?"

"Yes?"

"Would you hate me if I was an evil alien too or come after me if I was kidnapped?"

"Would you hate _me _If _I _was evil or got kidnapped by monster aliens? Why do you wanna kow?" She smiled at me knowingly, her head tilting to the side, waiting.

"No, you're _not_ evil, I did and will again…no reason" I answered, averting my eyes.

"well then there you have it. I woudn't hate you, you wouldn't hate me, and I'd save you if I could," Another Lie, she didn't know, she'd hate me but it was nice to imagine her acceptance in spite of all I've done. She treated it like they were stupid and pointless questions, throwing them back at me; did she expect me to _know_? I _needed _to know, the knot in my stomach relaxed as I understood her answers. _I was important to her. _at least I thought I was, I dared not ask for fear of humiliating myself, but it did seem that way.

The stars were clear to night, glinting and gleaming, the moon herself shown her full pale face down on us, as if to give the night more meaning, we walked happily beneath her glow. I stared at the white sphere and thought of Ko-neko's story, not realizing she'd placed her hand in my palm and that I'd entangled my fingers around it, her skin was hot against mine, yes, it was a night of meaning.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)**

***Author's Note* **

_This wasn't how I exactly intended the Chapter, though I like it all the same. I do feel a bit more fine tuning is in order however and will do that at a later time than 5:30 in the morning. _

_Credit, notations whatever you'd like to call it_

_The story is well, a variation of Sailor Moon R, the Promise of the Rose. _

_The lyrics are from a little more us by stereo skyline. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I may be serious and start to work on all my other lovely attention needing fan fictions. _

_Jan e! Kisshu's Ichigo. _


End file.
